


Lavender Snow

by ReiraRedemption



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Knotting, Light Bondage, Mating, Rape, Rut, Temporary Amnesia, angsty, mentions of torture, restrainted, sexual healing? Kinda, smut w/ plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraRedemption/pseuds/ReiraRedemption
Summary: Spoiler:“Do uhm, Pooka’s only mate with Pooka’s?” She licked at her lips, a nervous habit that seemed to catch Aster’s full attention. He took a moment to push whatever desire she’d unintentionally caused away and looked back to her lovely blue eyes.
Relationships: Fem!Jack/Aster
Kudos: 23





	1. Found

She shivered despite not being cold, goosebumps rose along flesh where he trailed opened mouth kisses along her ribs. Her left eye was swollen from a hard smack, lip busted on the same side. The girl’s arms were restrained above her head by glittering black chains that tightened as her fear grew. The trapped sensation made her breath come more heavily and her body to twist more against him. 

The man in black smiled at her, and no matter how dark their new location seemed to be, she could always see him clearly. He had a long face, angular jaw, and pointed teeth that he used against the tender flesh of her inner thigh or shoulder. His sharp, pointed nails dug into her hips whenever he mounted her. He was nearly twice her height, but he often leaned down for bruising kisses. 

Today he was being oddly affectionate. Her blue eyes watched him closely until more fear dust made a blindfold, obscuring her sight. He chuckled, feeling her entire body tighten under him. She was beautiful even with the weight she’d lost. Her hair wasn’t as long as it once was. He’d had to cut her long locks to keep them from getting matted. 

He gave her just enough attention to keep her more or less ‘comfortable’ and alive. Whenever he left her alone, she always remained naked and tied by his magic. He knew she’d had amnesia since he gave her head too hard of a hit a few months into their… arrangement, but he didn’t trust that it could have been and might still be an act.

She knew her name because the male would gasp and moan it repeatedly as he climaxed within her. He’d often laid beside her and talked about wanting a more normal life, but she didn’t have a reference to what that meant anymore. Her head had been knocked so hard she couldn’t remember a thing about herself aside from the obvious; she was female, more or less an adult and she was a prisoner with this man. 

Yet, she had hope. When she did manage to sleep without nightmares taking over, she dreamt of a series of tunnels that led to a gorgeous springtime valley. It was lush with trees and flowers and walking eggs. She thought the eggs were odd but didn’t question it once she saw what she assumed was her mind's version of the Easter Bunny.

He was taller than her by a full head, thick blue-grey fur, and tribal-like markings decorating his body. These dreams helped her cope because they were her only escape from her living nightmare.

*

Aster had been the first to realize Jack was missing. He was ashamed that he hadn’t noticed earlier, though as Christmas ended and winter drew on, he was working feverishly to get his eggs done. Yet, it occurred to him as the first touch of Spring graced the earth, that there hadn’t been a single sighting of Jack anywhere nor had there been any blizzards across the globe.  
The first place Aster investigated was her lake, though nothing unusual was around the edges of the forest. He opened a tunnel and entered her hidden home which was under the lake. The roof was made of frozen water, upheld by her and North’s magic. It was one room with a half wall separating her bed from the kitchen and dining area. It was clear she hadn't been here in a long while. Her scent was old, and her home had a layer of dust over almost everything. Yet, her staff was gone, so where was she?

The Pooka decided to check the lake again, the water was chilled but no longer frozen. Her scent wasn’t around it but something near the waterfall caught his eye. He climbed the slick rocks with ease, finding Jack’s staff broken and half-hidden under overgrown moss. A sense of dread filled Bunnymund at the sight, his large hands picking up the pieces and cleaning most of the moss away. 

“Crikey, Jack… what happened?” 

*

Aster made it to North’s where he showed the overgrown Russian Jack’s staff. He looked genuinely concerned, running his thumb over the splintered end. “This is bad, my friend. Very bad.” No more was said as North issued the summons to get Tooth and Sandy to his workshop. They waited impatiently as the elves and yeti’s worked in a frenzy.

Once the group was together, it was agreed they would split up in search of Jack. There was a strong feeling amongst them all that Pitch had taken Jack, yet they hoped for her sake it was anyone else. 

*

Jack let out a pained moan, Pitch’s nails buried deep within her thigh and dragging down. The scent of her blood was making the winter sprite nauseous, the pain almost crippling as he hovered over her. She could feel the heat of his words, growling along the curve of her neck. “Oh, my gods, Jack. Your fear, your pain… it’s so sublime.” He yanked his nails free with a harshness that caused her body to jerk. Blood squirted free, pooling under her. 

She didn’t respond, tucking her face in against her arms as the chains yanked with brutal force. Jack wanted to clench her teeth and take it without making a sound, but Pitch knew how to draw out the pain. The effect left her mewling in misery for hours. 

His face went low, lapping at the tattered flesh to taste her. He grabbed her jaw with a hard twist, forcing his bloodied tongue into her mouth. The bitterness made her gag, but she didn’t fight back. And then as he leaned back, their eyes meeting for just a moment, he backhanded her. He let out an exasperated sound, his covered semi pressing in between her thighs as he held her face between both hands.

Heat fanned over her face as he took long breathes of her into his lungs. The chains began to loosen as he calmed and relished in her scent, though she didn’t move her arms from the place above her skull. “You don’t resist like you used to. Is it too normal now? Do I need to ramp it up for you, Jack?” The words made her head spin, how could it get any worse? 

*

North and Tooth had taken America and Canada while Sandy and Aster split over Europe. They thought this could be Pitch so decided to check the places he had the most folklore and history. Each found traces of him all over the maps, yet none found anything that led them directly to the Boogeyman. 

Aster had managed to find the underground castle which had been long deserted, the map fizzling with scattered lights. It was enough to keep him alive, but not enough to make him a threat. At least not yet. Though as the overgrown rabbit watched the globe, one spot, in particular, glowed brighter than the rest. 

Upon closer inspection, he realized the area wasn’t far from the castle's location. It appeared to be near the Swiss Alps, and as it flickered brightly, he could almost sense the fear coming off the small yellow dot. In short, it gave him the willies. 

And though he hoped to find Jack, he also dreaded what could have happened to her.

*  
Jack was curled up on her side, her injury burning with pain and making her entire being tremble. The chains were lax, allowing her to wrap her thin arms around her center. Pitch watched as she shivered fiercely, hearing her teeth chatter occasionally. It was odd, given her status as a winter sprite. Yet a nagging feeling came over him as he remembered an ancient text that he’d read several hundred years prior. 

It had mentioned something about if a spirit should stop using their powers for a great period of time it would allow their powers to fade; thus restoring them to human or whatever being they were previously. How long had it been now? Nearly a year, if Pitch remembered correctly. Was that really enough time to restore her to human? 

“Fuck!” He growled as his magic brought him to Jack’s lake, searching for her staff. Panic flared in his chest when he found the imprint of the staff on mossy boulders yet it was gone. 

Pitch returned to the cave which was much colder than was safe for humans. He pulled Jack into his arms, his fear chains dissolving as he tucked her into his chest. She was still pale, but she appeared almost sickly. She was more or less unconscious, his hand holding her swollen cheek. 

He pulled her good eyelid up, seeing the blue edged in a dark chocolate ring. She didn’t have long as a spirit and he hadn’t ever wanted her to die. Pitch let out a growl, her lashes fluttering in surprise before closing again. Pitch dreaded returning her to the guardians yet he knew he couldn’t keep her without her magic being restored.

*

Aster had found the spot that was lit up like a beacon on Pitch’s map, though he couldn’t find a way in. The area was warded heavily and without a witch or warlock, he wouldn’t be able to get in. Though it hadn’t stopped Aster from opening a dead-end tunnel where the wards began.

He sniffed furiously though the ward gave nothing away except that the magic was dark and powerful. Whoever had set it, didn’t want anyone getting in. Of course, that didn’t mean Jack was here, it simply meant evil was afoot. 

And that wasn’t Bunny’s area of expertise. No, he specialized in making kids happy and bringing joy to the world with his holiday. 

He spent some additional time searching before heading back to North’s, coming up with nothing. He hadn’t found Pitch and he certainly hadn’t found Jack. 

***

Aster returned to his warren after agreeing with the other guardians to resume the search in the morning. He’d entered near his cottage that was tucked away in the far corner of his warren. It was a two-bedroom with clay shingles and french doors. It was homey though not the typical space of a Pooka. 

He’d only been a step inside the door when he heard his golems making a racket. It was abnormal and made the fur on the back of his neck rear up. Bunnymund followed the noise to almost the center of the valley which had well-worn paths leading to dozens of magical gateways to the human realm, allowing quick access for his googies to hide for the children on Easter. 

The golems faces kept twisting from smiling to angry, hovering near whatever held their attention. Dozens of his eggs were surrounding the mystery as well, making it difficult to reach the center of attention. “Alright, alright, move it!” He waved his arms, sending off the eggs and golems as his eyes landed on Jack. 

Shock and dread lanced him in place for a heartbeat, taking in her injuries. She was naked, laying on her side in the fetal position. There were five deep gashes on her thigh with drying blood sticking to her skin. The ragged edges were hot pink and angry as she shivered and moaned. The Pooka settled on his haunches, his paws tenderly scooping her into his torso. Jack shuddered, her arms folded over her chest. 

He cooed down at her, tilting her bruised face up. Her brows scrunched against the warm light of the warren, her swollen lids peaking at him. “B-Bunny..?” Her voice was barely a whisper, confusion written across her battered features. 

Aster carried her to his cottage, taking her into his room where the floor was covered in throws and pillows. He laid her down carefully on her uninjured side, keeping the injury from wicking to any fabric. 

*  
Bunny spent over an hour cleaning Jack’s thigh, his golden gaze taking in the scars and bruises that decorated her arms and torso. She’d thinned since he last saw her, skin stretch over her ribs too tightly. He had been struggling to keep his composure, hot tears stinging his eyes. Who did this? Was it Pitch? Even he couldn’t be… so cruel. Could he?

He decided to push those thoughts away, continuing his exam of the sprite. Her face was bruised along the left side, dark angry splotches blooming under her eye and along her cheek and jaw. And on her throat, firm thumbprints over her trachea. 

Aster shuddered at the sight of her thigh, though the bruises along her inner knees told him another story. He retrieved a healing herb from his kitchen. Normally, he could add a pinch to his stews for flavor, but the thin leaves were best at healing. 

He chewed a large chunk, carefully applying the softened leaves to her open wound. Jack moaned pitifully, her hand moving tentatively to her injury. Aster caught her fingers in his paw, laying her arm back over her middle. 

“S’okay, Jack. I’ve got yah.” She didn’t stir after that, appearing almost peaceful as her breathing deepened. The Pooka noticed her hair then, though it was white it was dusty and unkempt. At the roots, it was dark, nearly black. This confused him deeply because he’d never seen Jack’s hair like this. 

Deciding to alert the others, Aster dressed her thigh and a few other injuries before tucking a blanket around her small form. Jack didn’t move or make a sound aside from the steadiness of her breathing. 

*  
It took Tooth all of two minutes to show up, her wings sputtering with worry. “Did you find her? Is Jack okay?” Her vibrant pink gaze darted around the warren, the pair being not far from Aster’s cottage. “Hush, Tooth. No… no she isn’t okay.” His Australian accent thickened sadly, North and Sandy emerging from the second open tunnel.

“Well, where is she?” North was much louder, causing the Bun to wish he’d opened their tunnels further from where Jack was resting. “Shh! She’s sleeping.” Images flickered quickly over Sandy’s head, crease lines forming on his forehead. “Jackie has been through a lot and she needs to rest.” North sensed the Pooka’s distress, his lips folding into a thin line. “How bad, Aster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar/typos on 10/25/2020


	2. Fever

Jack woke up slowly, feeling incredibly weak and dazed. The soft glow from the window made her eyes sting, but she noticed the lack of fear chains restraining her. The room she found herself in was completely different than anywhere she’d been held before. The floor was covered in thick blankets, embellished pillows piled high. It was comfortable, and that in combination with the lack of darkness and magic confused her. 

A spiced scent caught her attention, making her mouth water and belly growl. When Jack shifted into a sitting position, the bandages pulled lightly as she adjusted and stood for the first time in what must have been days. The sprite wobbled, keeping a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The walls were painted in beautiful floral scenes with butterflies and baby rabbits roaming the tall grass. 

The bunnies caught her eye, being a lovely blue-grey shade with markings that reminded her of her dreams. _Where am I? _She made her way to the far wall, looking outside to a small clearing. Trees surrounded it as far as she could see, but it was beautiful. Maybe everything had been a bad dream? Yet, the tug of her bandages reminded her that it had been very real.__

____

__

Before she could make her way out of the room, the door creaked softly. Her attention shifted to it where her dream became a reality. A huge, man-sized rabbit entered a leather harness across his chest. He gave her a small smile as he approached her. His eyes softened as she backed herself into a corner. “What… who’re you?” 

His brows furrowed, nose twitching and despite his obvious relation to rabbits, there was an almost human likeness to his expression. His golden eyes looked her over slowly, a meaty paw gently taking hold of her elbow to help her sit. “I’m Aster, the Easter Bunny, mate.” Her head shook slowly, surprised by the warmth of his inner palm that lingered for a moment longer than necessary. 

“Ya don’t remember me?” He settled onto his haunches, his arms resting against his knees. Her head shook, clearing her dry throat. “No. I… I don’t even know where I am. Or, or who I am.” Surprise caused his thin brows to rise, an uncertain look overcoming him. “Well, what do ya remember?” 

Her shoulder shrugged slowly, a thin hand emerging from her covering to rub at the side of her neck. “Just darkness. And, the man. He was tall and… he hurt me.” She looked away, shame coloring her face in a heated rush. Jack couldn’t remember much about herself, but she knew what had happened to her had been bad. Wrong, and she hated to even think about it.

“S’okay, Jackie, ya don’t need to talk about tha until you’re ready.” Curious blue eyes looked up into his tender gaze, licking her dry lips. “Is that really my name? Jack?” The Pooka nodded, his paws folded together. “Ya, your name is Jack Frost. I have something of yours, I’ll be right back.”

She watched him leave, entering a dimly lit hall. She caught sight of a small kitchen before he was filling the doorway again. Aster settled back down, a bit closer than before, a broken staff in his hand. The sight of it made her smile sadly, but she didn’t know why. She looked up at him before running a single finger over one piece. 

The wood was cool, lifeless. Somehow that was wrong, and she couldn’t explain why. He gave her an encouraging grin as she took the three pieces from his paws. It was odd, looking down at the staff. She arranged them correctly, with the curved hook at the top and the smooth base at the end. Jack turned the centerpiece a time or two before she realized how it was supposed to go. 

The staff, though broken, filled her with nostalgia. “What is this?” And so, Aster did his best to explain her powers and magic, her guardian status, and MiM. He could tell she was both confused and skeptical. Though during the entire talk, her hand ran over the woodgrain. Once he grew quiet, he heard her stomach growl loudly. “Oh, sorry.” She rubbed her belly over the blanket, an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks.

“I’ve got somethin’ made up for ya, let me jus’ grab ya some clothes.” He left again, causing her to remember her nudity under the cover. Jack’s face darkened more, her hand covering her cheek. She winced, realizing how awful she must appear. No doubt he’d seen every mark and bruise on her skin. 

Jack swallowed her shame, trying to remember that she hadn’t asked to be abused by him. Aster returned with a set of pastel blue PJ’s and another set in green along with a few towels. “I’ve got ya something to wear for now, and once ya bathe, some fresh clothes.” His accent warmed some part of Jack that she didn’t understand. Jack managed a nod as he gathered up the broken staff. 

“We’ll try to fix this in a bit.” 

*  
Aster struggled silently with the scents coming off Jack. When he’d first found her, she’d only smelt of blood and pain. He assumed whatever magic had kept her hidden, altered, or hid the abusers scent. But now she smelled heavily of shame, sadness, and a touch of embarrassment. The Pooka didn’t know how to handle her emotions, being delicate wasn’t his strong suit.

Her physical injuries, he could handle. He often bloodied himself up when he spared with the gnomes or when he managed to get North to brawl. Whenever the Pooka found the time to return to his homeland, he enjoyed getting into scuffles with his cousins and siblings. So healing? He could do, but her mental and emotional state… well, he didn’t know. 

He questioned her during her meal where she took down four servings of vegetable stew, about if she remembered how she got to the warren, but the last thing she remembered was a cave. And how for the first time, she had been cold. Aster could tell she was holding something back, but by her expression, he could guess it was bad.

“Okay, Jack. Let me take off ya bandages and I’ll show you where to get cleaned up.” The sprite hesitated, taking a nervous glance at him. “Uh, you don’t have to… I mean, I can do it.” The Pooka gave her a soft smile, taking the empty bowl to set it in the sink. “Let me, Jack.” He moved around a bit to gather some things, her cheeks flaring with color again as she shifted around awkwardly. 

Aster brought a chair over to her, moving her seat to face him. He pulled her hand forward gently, pushing the baggy sleeve up her arm and using the tip of his claw to slice open the bandage around her wrist. There were semi-deep rings spiraled down her arm and slightly over her hand. Jack looked away as she forced back tears. 

He said nothing, having already assumed these were from whatever restraints were used to hold her. Aster wanted to ask about the man she mentioned before, though he still strongly believed it was Pitch. He took his time to remove the green salve from her skin with a warm cloth, repeating the process on her other hand. 

Once done, he rubbed his knuckles over the back of her hand to catch her attention... “Can ya pull ya pant leg up?” Jack licked at her lips, nodding without saying a word and tugging up the fabric. She held it in place as he carefully peeled the bandage, the pull on her wounds causing a hiss to escape. “I’m sorry, mate. S’almost over.” 

Jack nodded, a lone tear escaping as the bandage came free. The edges of the wounds were still an angry pink, though the deep gashes were filled with a dark green paste. The scent of her dried blood and the mild infection made her gag. She turned away again as Aster flushed the wounds out. The sprite remained quiet though her breathing was heavy, her eyes wandering around the room.

There was a small couch in the far corner with a coffee table, on the wall above the sofa was a tapestry. It was a huge mandala in pastels, the edges fringed and knotted at the corners. She followed the pattern from center to edge a few times until he finished. Aster gave her knee a soft pat, instructing her to follow him. 

She released the pant leg, her knee giving out as she stood. Aster managed to catch her around the waist as her hand fell to his chest, tugging her into his torso to steady her. Jack looked up through her lashes at him, her gaze giving nothing away. Though he did notice the deep flush in her cheeks, bringing his paw up to cup her face. “Ya okay?”

Jack nodded as she flexed her fingers involuntarily through the fur on his chest. The downy softness surprised her and she vaguely wondered what it would feel like to rub her face into it. She snapped back to their intimate proximity, feeling his thumb roll over her uninjured cheek. 

A sigh escaped her part lips, nuzzling into his palm before slowly taking a step away from him. Something about Aster made her feel safe and brought feelings of comfort that she couldn’t explain. It felt as though memories were pressing at whatever block was in her mind yet she couldn’t quite grasp them yet. 

Bunny watched her for a heartbeat longer, taking note of the haziness in her eyes. He guessed the infection was building into a fever. He took her carefully by the arm, guiding her outside to the waterfall and body of water that ran through the Warren. 

“Bathe quick, Jack. Ya gonna be fighting off a fever soon.” He left her with the second set of clothes and a couple of towels. Aster told her to yell if she needed him. 

*

Jack had wanted to soak for hours but as she cleaned herself up, she started feeling light-headed and nauseous. Once she dried off and dressed in the cotton pajamas, Jack limped back inside across the stone porch. Her thigh pulsed sharply and her skin felt too hot. Without thought, she unbuttoned the top and settled on the porch.

The garment hung loosely around her shoulders and a soft moan escaped her lips as she laid on her belly. The cool stone felt good, soothing the burn that threatened to consume her. 

*

When Jack woke up a while later, she was so hot. Yet, she wasn’t surprised since she was under a couple of blankets. Aster was there, urging her to sit up and drink. She felt stuffy, unable to process what he was saying. She took the cup with shaking hands, his paws helping her to drink the tea. 

It tasted bitter, but the way he was watching her made her feel obligated to finish. There wasn’t anything harsh in his gaze, but a firmness that told her she wouldn’t win an argument with him. He took the empty cup and helped her lay back down. Small hands shoved the blanket away, but he brought it back up. 

They went back and forth like that, she thought she told him how hot she was, but all she heard through the fog was a click of his tongue. With a heavy sigh, she settled down; more so because her arms were tired. He ran his paw gently over her skull, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips. Jack couldn’t remember a time when she’d been treated so well, and as she drifted off again, she hoped it would happen more.

*

Aster felt something take root in his belly, a sadness he couldn’t quite shake. Everything about Jack's situation hurt him, yet seeing her fevered and dazed, taking comfort in a simple pet. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, but he found himself wanting to protect her. To keep her safe and comfortable. 

Of course, that’s what he was doing but… for how long? He glanced at the kitchen table, her staff laying in a pile. He touched the wood in the same places she had earlier. Aster wanted Jack back, but he doubted she’d ever be the playful, carefree spirit she once was. 

And with those thoughts swirling through his mind, he cleaned the kitchen. He considered if she could even stay a Guardian, but in the end, all he wanted was for her to be alive and safe. 

*

Jack slept almost a full day which allowed Aster time to get in a quick workout, bathe, and get as many eggs painted as possible. Easter was about a month out, and despite all the efforts Bunnymund had been putting in, he couldn’t help but feel jittery. He always strived for perfection with his holiday, though last year had been awful with everything that happened with Pitch. 

And of course, there was the blizzard of ‘68. Aster couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Normally, the reminder of that blizzard put him in the foulest of moods, yet since he’d learned more about Jack… well, he’d softened. He knew now she needed the attention, Aster knew first hand what it was like to not be believed in. 

He checked on her periodically through the day and night, finding her fever going down during the early hours of the morning. 

*

Jack woke up groggily, feeling clammy but better than she had when she was hot as hades. Shifting around in the blankets and pillows, she saw Aster curled up a few feet away. She wondered if he’d been checking on her all night, the thought gave her a warm, sweet rush. Wiggling more of the blankets away, she managed to slip out of the room and find the small bathroom down the hall. 

After relieving herself and washing her hands, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale, the bruises having lightened though now they were a pale yellow and pasty purple. Her busted lip was scabbed at the corner but it didn’t hurt much anymore. She pulled her hair away from her throat, the bruises on her neck nearly gone. 

Overall, she didn’t look as bad as she thought, but she was still a sight. As she continued to take herself in, she noted her wrists were wrapped again. Sleep was making her eyes heavy, her fingers slipping through tangled white locks. 

Opening the bathroom door, she found Aster waiting for her. “Hey, Jackie.” He was leaning against the outer frame, a small smile on his handsome face. This close, she caught his scent; an earthy spice with a dark chocolate undertone. She found herself leaning in towards him, taking a slow, deep breath. “Hi.”

A soft blush colored her pale cheeks as she realized how breathy she sounded. His paw gently held her forearm, watching her sway into him. “Ya okay? How’s your fever?” His other palm pressed to her forehead and down to her unbruised cheek. He noticed her fever broke, wondering why her face was flushed. 

Jack lightly swatted his paw away from her face, returning his smile with one of her own. It was so close to one that they’d shared last year, before everything that happened to her. “Big bad rabbit worried about me?” She hummed out a laugh, watching surprised delight color his features.

“Ya, always.” Another delightful rush came over Jack, her smile turning into a huge grin. “I feel a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me.” She gripped his forearm that still held her steady, leaning forward to kiss his furry cheek. Aster pulled her into the cage of his arms, hugging her firmly. “I’ll always take care of ya, mate.” 

The sprite hesitated for a moment before she melted into his embrace, relishing in the deep masculinity that enveloped her. Her head dipped under his, a little sigh escaping her as she carded her fingers through the fur on his back. Aster pulled away enough to look down at her encased against his torso, their reflection in the mirror caught his eye. The Pooka couldn’t help but think that she looked perfect there, right up against him.

The thought made Aster feel a bit flustered, clearing his throat he pushed it to the back of his mind. “Let me take care of ya leg.” She nodded, the feeling brushing his pecs before she stepped away. He led her to the couch, leaving her to get comfortable while he gathered up his supplies. 

Jack settled down into the cushions, rolling her pant leg up and folding it to stay in place. She looked over the gashes, the coloring a bright pink though it didn’t look as angry as before. Aster sat nimbly on the coffee table, tucking a dry towel under her thigh before beginning to wipe warm water over it. He took a glance at her, Jack’s gaze staring off out the small kitchen window. His golden orbs traveled up the slim column of her throat, a painful pang hitting his heart at the fading bruises. 

He returned to the task at hand, patting the open flesh with the dry cloth. Aster grabbed a handful of thinly leaves, chewing them down to a mush like paste. The action caught Jack’s eye, watching him intently as he applied the chewed up leaves to her leg. Jack didn’t have time to consider how intimate that seemed when the initial contact was a mix of hot and damp, a soft surprised sound escaping her mouth before she could stop herself. Aster’s molten eyes returned to her, humming an apology as he pawed her knee to stay down.

“I’m sorry, mate. But ya know, ya don’t have to suffer in silence.” Jack swallowed, looking almost… embarrassed or maybe just uncomfortable. Long bangs covered her eyes as her head tilted down. “I… I can’t help it. With him …” The word came out like venom, a sadness lacing her voice. “I tried to keep quiet. He enjoyed it too much.” He waited, hoping she’d say more. When she didn’t he continued.

“What did he look like?” Jack shook her head, her small hands fisted in her lap. The Pooka waited again, leaving the wound open with the paste applied. The sprite looked off once more, her breathing a little heavy. Aster noticed immediately, gently taking her smaller hands into his own. “S’okay, Jack, I won’t let him hurt ya again.” 

She swallowed hard, shaking her head once more. Jack felt sick at even mentioning him, not when the memories of what happened with him and what had happened in her short amount of time with Aster clashed so sharply. There she was abused, raped, and assaulted almost daily. Yet here, there was nothing but kindness and safety.

“I’m sorry Aster, but I don’t think I can talk about it.” Their eyes met, and his held so much warmth and affection. Jack didn’t know what to do with it or how to feel. Other than afraid and unworthy. 

“I know it’s hard, mate, I just want ta take care of ya.” Her lower lip trembled as her fear and anxiety mounted, his large paws giving her palms a squeeze. “F-For how long? I mean, I… I can’t stay here forever. Right? What… What if I end up with him again? What if he’s angry that I talked about him?” Fear choked her, her heart beating so fast she was positive it would burst.

Jack thought about the worst pain he’d caused her and somehow her mind ran with images of it getting worse. Her head shook as large tears trailed down her face, suddenly her mind was a prison of visions, memories, and agony.

And then, Aster was there. Cradling her in his strong arms, running a paw along her back and the other tucking her head into his chest. She could hear the steady thumping of his heart, the sound bringing her back to the present where she was safe and cared for. The darkness faded away, her gasping breaths returning to normal as he rocked her carefully.

The Pooka was mindful of her leg as he held her, his chin brushing over the soft strands of her lovely white hair. He felt heavy tears hitting the fur on his chest, his paw resting on her bare knee. Her body sagged with exhaustion, her fingers thumbing through his blue-grey fur. She’d babbled a bit, the words stringing together what he could only see as a living nightmare. 

_“He’ll cut me open again, or burn me, or slam me to the ground until my head cracks. H-He’ll rape me over and over Aster, please, I can’t… I can’t.” ___

____

____

She’d grown quiet as the morning sun slipped in through the window, though he didn’t think Jack realized she’d been speaking out loud. Thin fingers tangled into the downy fur, her palm flat against his heart. “Ya can stay as long as ya want, Jackie. I don’t want ya to leave. Okay?” 

*

Aster settled Jack into bed on her side, closing the blinds tightly to let her sleep. He left the blankets off her, though as he was going to leave she called after him. “Aster? Will you… will you stay? Just until I fall asleep.” Her eyes shone in the dim light of the hall, though the shadows surrounding her didn’t hide the slight tremor in her body. “Of course.” 

The Pooka laid beside Jack intending to rest a few feet from her. Instead, she reached for him and tucked his arm around her waist, he ended up cuddled up to her back. And once closed in, he noticed her body relaxed. Aster thought she’d be uncomfortable by the closeness, but he quickly discovered he’d somehow ended up as her safety blanket. 

He didn’t mind, though he did wonder how he would manage to slip out once she was asleep.

*

Aster waited until her breathing was at its deepest, slowly and carefully removing his arm from her waist. He snuck out, leaving the door ajar to keep it from squeaking. Once he was out of the room, he spent a few minutes cleaning up the area he’d used to tend to Jack’s leg. When finished, he found himself a breakfast snack, a banana, and headed out of the cottage. He summoned up some of his eggs and worked furiously on them.

The entire time he was working, he kept hearing Jack’s broken voice telling him the horrible things that he would do to her. It was clear that she was deathly afraid of him, to the point she couldn’t even tell Aster what this guy looked like. His gut told him who the wanker was, though he dreaded that thought. 

Pitch had been a pain to defeat before, and it had taken all of the guardians and a group of badass kids to bring him down. The boogeyman was keeping busy if his globe was any indication. Theoretically, Pitch kept the balance between light and dark amongst the world, but if Aster got any say, they’d be getting rid of him once and for all.


	3. Fists & Magic

Around lunchtime, Aster checked on Jack. She was sleeping fitfully, her hands smacking at things that weren’t there and whimpering out words he couldn’t make out. Though just before she came awake, he heard her clearly. “Please, don’t.”

His heart ached as she looked at him, both in surprise and relief. “Hey, Jackie.” He gave her a warm smile, brushing platinum hair away from her neck where a thin sheen of sweat had it stuck. “It’s alright, now. Let’s get yah up.” Aster didn’t wait, simply helped her stand and get to the kitchen. He had a light lunch waiting for her, a sandwich, and apple slices. The sprite settled, her eyes ghosting over her broken staff as she ate. It hadn’t escaped him that she hadn’t yet spoken, though he could still distinctly hear her heart racing a little too fast.

“When ya done, take another bath. I’ll help ya brush out ya hair and then we can fix the staff.” Her head nodded, finishing her food, and then he repeated the earlier process of flushing the paste from her wounds. It hurt less this time, and Jack found the warmth of his paws reassuring. 

*

Jack bathed and dressed in a light grey dress Aster provided along with some undergarments. He had her sit at the kitchen table again with a towel around her shoulders. Aster had said to keep her hair fairly damp, so she had. And as he carefully brushed the mattes from her hair, she was grateful for it. 

It took about an hour but once done her hair was back to its silky glory. The Pooka noticed her roots again, though the black color seemed to be steadily growing. He’d also noticed the ring of chocolate surrounding the icy blue depths of her eyes. She’d thanked him repeatedly, she was much more comfortable now.

So the pair made their way outside to the porch, the cool stone under her feet vaguely reminding Jack of falling asleep out here when she’d been fevered. “How will we fix the staff?”

Aster was holding the three broken pieces, turning to offer her two of them. She took the wood hesitantly, feeling the familiar emptiness within them. “We aren’t, you are mate.” Her gazed widened, looking between him and the staff. “How?” 

“Magic. Hold them together, and focus. Imagine them no longer broken, and will it to be so.” Jack wasn’t sure she had any kind of magic, yet she had seemed to know Bunny from before… so maybe? She shrugged slowly, focusing her thoughts as she lined up the splintered pieces. There was a sharp, cold sizzle from her palms and the staff. It surprised her, though it had felt incredibly right. 

Jack swallowed back any doubt she had, forcing the image in her mind of the unbroken pieces to become one with the staff in her hand. A bright light burned the wood together, sealing it as if it had never been broken. Aster whooped excitedly, shock coloring her face. “That was great, Jackie. Now this one.” He offered up the hooked top, watching as she bit her lower lip.

The sprite hadn’t said it, but the effort to seal the first two pieces had her worn out already. But his encouraging gaze made her set those feelings aside and take the last piece. This time, the magic didn’t come as easily, nor did anything happen as the splinters met. Jack found herself growing more fatigued and annoyed at the lack of progress. 

She stole a glance at Aster who gave her a gorgeous smile. _Gods I’m dumb._ The thought ran through her head before she could analyze how it felt so familiar to address herself like that. Jack let out a frustrated sound at the staff, her hands flexing over the woodgrain. 

“Seal.” She hissed the order at the thing as if it would obey, a pop of sweat breaking out at her forehead. Aster could see her warring between wanting to finish and being tired from the effort. And though she looked physically more like her old self, he didn’t want her draining whatever strength she’d built up.

“Jack, it’s okay, We’ll come back to it.” Her head shook, determination crossing her features. “No. I can do this.” The Pooka hesitated before nodding, letting her try for a bit longer. More agitation crossed her lovely, pale face. Another angry rush of words escaping her lips. “I said, seal!” 

As if coming to life, another light escaped from the staff, though this one was brighter and let out a cold burst through the warren. The crisp air made her lungs ache with excitement and nostalgia. And just like that, her hair was the cleanest white and her eyes were a sharp, bright blue. She even looked more filled out, though Aster couldn’t tell if the magic had helped to restore her body or if it was from the grin splitting her face.

“Ya did it, Jackie! I’m so proud of you.” He’d said the words in a rush as he closed the small space between them, his paw fingering the staff lightly. She was grinning up at him, but before she could say anything, her legs wobbled. Aster steadied her, helping her to sit on the cool stone under their feet.

“Easy, there, mate. You’ve wielded a lot of magic for the first time in who knows how long.” Her skin felt cooler to the touch, and as he took a look down at her wrists, he realized the marks that had been peeking out from her bandages were nearly gone. A glance up at her face confirmed the bruises faded and her split lip fully healed. 

Jack smiled, ignoring the tired ache in her bones. She was equally thrilled and surprised that she’d managed to fix her staff. Looking up at Bunny, she realized she still didn’t have her memories back. Though with the way he was admiring her, it didn’t even matter because she wanted to make lots of new memories with Aster.

*

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack found herself in a routine with Aster. They woke up, had breakfast, and did a quick workout. Aster helped her learn some hand to hand, patiently instructing her on going from offensive to defensive. It wasn’t much, but truthfully Jack felt safer knowing she could at least do something to defend herself if the time came.

The hard part for Jack was learning to wield her magic. Hers was so different from Aster’s, from what motivated her powers to how it responded to her emotions. The Pooka usually let her practice through it alone as he worked on his eggs and mapping out where the vast majority would go.

From his usual spot, he could see Jack twirling her staff. Her face was tinted in a pale pink flush, lips parted as she breathed heavily and used the staff as an extension of her body. She was several yards away, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She was barefoot as she had been since she’d arrived mysteriously at his warren.

That had been typical for the old Jack, and it seemed to be normal for her now. Her gaze was focused, punching and kicking, trusting in the natural twists of her body. Aster found himself admiring her often, from the way she took so easily to his teaching to her playfulness that continued to sprout up. 

Jack still hadn’t talked about the man who’d kept her, nor did Aster ask. She’d wake up from nightmares, clutching to him tightly and panting like she’d run a marathon. The Pooka would soothe her until sleep took her again, though he found it hard to slip off himself afterward. 

*

She growled at him, her staff swinging hard as he dodged her blow again. When she lunged immediately after, hook grabbing his shoulder, Aster stepped into her momentum and caught her around the waist. They fell with him over her, Jack’s knee coming up forcefully to his ribs. The Pooka groaned, grabbing her wrist and dislodging her hold of the staff. He shoved her knee down, listening to her hiss at him as they fought for the upper hand.

Jack grunted as he forced her wrist to the ground, a firm shove of his shoulder, and the staff laid forgotten. The sprite acknowledged that he was both bigger and stronger than her, but that was exactly why they spared this way, to help her learn how to fight off someone larger than she was. 

They struggled as Aster went for her other arm, her small fist crunching into his sternum. He let out a curse, her body wiggling fiercely as he used his legs to pin her thighs. Her breath hitched sharply, growing weak as he managed to pin her second arm. Like this, Jack felt vulnerable and found herself pushing against him even as her limbs protested. 

Aster could smell her, from the soft sandalwood and winter jasmine to the touch of minty undertones. Even as she sweats, her scent intensified around him. The Pooka knew she was fatigued, even as she continued to rumble with him though it wasn’t doing anything. And then her back arched and her chest brushed his. The sensation sent a jolt through him, causing him to release her and roll off.

They laid side by side for a long time, Jack’s eyes closed. Aster stole a few glances at her, admiring the fan of silken hair and the soft curve of her mouth. The thoughts confused the hell out of him, but then he realized it was just a week until Easter, and two at most to his rut. He couldn’t be around Jack at that time, but he didn’t know how he could get her out of the warren. Not that he even wanted her to leave.

Jack quietly reflected on how it felt to have Aster above her, how his weight had pinned her. She couldn’t help but compare the weight of the Pooka and him. Aster was heavier, but he felt safer. The sprite knew he wouldn’t hurt her, he’d taken care of her from the start and once she was well enough, he took the time to teach her self defense. 

She could barely acknowledge her feelings for him because some deep, dark part of her felt unworthy of his attention. Jack peeked at him, just once. He was wearing his leather arm coverings and matching feet covers. Aster was lacking his boomerang and harness that went across his torso. 

He was handsome, all athletic form and power rippling through his muscles. Aster held back when they spared, but not much. He wanted her to be capable in a fight and told her how well she did all the time. His silence was a little surprising, though as she twisted onto her side and propped her head up, he gave her an easy smile. 

“You’re gettin’ better, Jackie.” She swelled under his praise, a grin forming before she even realized it. “Maybe next time ya should use some magic.” He sat up then, rolling his shoulders and cracking his spine. The sprite watched with amp attention, wishing she could run her hands along the planes of his back; wrap her arms around his waist and feel the firm abs she was certain hid beneath his thick fur. She could imagine how her chest felt against him, her hand—-

Mentally slapping the image away, she sat up and grabbed her staff. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Her tone implied she was joking, Aster’s ears twitching playfully as he glanced over his shoulder. “I doubt ya could, mate.”

She hummed, standing easily and hooking his leg with a quick flick of her wrist. “Oh, I think I could.” She glanced at the detailing of his leather protectors, the swirls forming tall grass and flowers. She released his leg before he managed to get free, racing off through the warren with Aster not far behind. 

The next hour involved Jack freezing half the warren as she attempted to land a snowball or ice blast on the overgrown rabbit. He laughed good-naturedly, watching her grow annoyed with his quick, easy lunges. Aster had managed a few well-placed punches to her arm and side, though when he closed in he got as good as he gave when her fist landed harshly on his shoulder and rib cage. 

“I think that’s enough for today, mate.” He rubbed a meaty paw over his aching ribs, having taken quite a few blows to his right side. Jack was still breathing heavily as she released her magic and sent the melted ice to the river. Her cheeks a bright red as she stalked off to the cottage without a word. 

The Pooka thought she was frustrated with their spar, but he could scent an underlying of something else. Unknown to him, she’d been admiring his physique the entire fight. He was graceful and light on his feet, and she could only imagine his hands would feel the same running along her body.

 _I’m such a mess_. She fluffed her hair as she entered the cottage, still catching her breath. Jack set her staff by the door as she got herself a glass of water. Aster wasn’t far behind, trying to understand what shifted her mood to left field. “Jack? Ya good?” She just nodded, her gaze pointedly looking away as she sipped.

“That why ya not talkin’?” Jack felt so confused, both by her attraction and her capability to be attracted to anyone. Her icy orbs met his molten gaze, his expression soft and concerned. She ideally wondered if she’d been attracted to him before she lost her memory or if this was something that developed from his treatment of her when she was injured and sick.

“Aster… what was our friendship like before? Before everything… that happened.” She struggled to both address and avoid the topic that made her heart race, though it was inevitable that they would need to talk about it. “Honestly?” He laughed lightly, his nose twitching quickly. “We argued a lot, mostly because we’re so alike. Ya passionate about winter, and I about Easter. I held the blizzard of ‘68 against ya for a long time but after last year? We’d been pretty good mates.” 

Jack watched as he crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter about two feet to her left. He glanced at her, waiting to see if she’d ask more. It was clear he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but he also wanted to say some else. “Jackie, I think… we should talk about it.” She rubbed anxiously at the back of her neck, following him to the sofa where he sat on the plush cushions.

She didn’t know what to say, dread-filled her belly like ice water. Jack sank into the seat beside him with a few inches separating them. “Jus’ tell me about what ya remember. First memory you’ve got.” The sprite licked at her lips, suddenly feeling parched. He gave her a look of encouragement before she started. “It was dark, and it smelt … dusty. Stale. I was.” She let out a shaky sigh. 

“I was restrained with uhm… chains. But they weren’t metal.” Jack hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes, but when she opened them Aster was holding one of her hands in between his. “Keep goin’, mate.” She nodded, forcing herself to relive the memory. “It was a black glitter, thin and it tightened on its own. It was almost… alive.” 

The Pooka nodded, doing his best to keep his face neutral as he pieced together his suspicions. He ached for her, wanting to pull her into the safety of his arms and protect her even from herself. And wasn’t that the strangest thing? He could feel his instincts rearing up. Aster dreaded the thought of having to send her away, but it was better for her in the end. And it would only be for a bit, but that could be enough to hurt her.

“Can ya tell me what he looked like, Jack?” His voice was soft, thumb rolling over the back of her hand. Her head shook, that same panic and fear coming over her. “I can’t.” He hummed softly, more to calm her than anything else. “Why, mate?” Her eyes had widened, fingers flexing anxiously as she shifted unconsciously closer to him.

“Because, because he’ll hurt me, again.” Her voice was a shaky gasp, one large paw holding her forearm. “No, he won’t touch you again. Ever.” There was conviction in his voice, his grip on her hand and arm firm but not painful. “I will take care of ya, Jack. And you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” 

The sprite swallowed back the knot of emotions that clogged her throat, while she was horribly afraid, she was also incredibly breathy and needy. Needy for what, she didn’t know, but somehow she thought if she told him, he’d know what to give her. “H-He was tall and thin, beady yellow eyes and… and long arms. Spiky hair. He always wore black.” It was hard to get the words out, harder to look at him as she said it, yet once it was out she felt relieved.

Aster nodded, giving her a small smile. “Ya did good, mate. I meant what I said, he won’t hurt you again.” She hesitated a moment before asking the question she wasn’t sure she wanted to ask. “Do… do you know him?” The Pooka nodded slowly, watching her intently as he answered. “His name is Pitch Black, he’s the boogeyman.” And, then he explained more or less what happened the year before, watching as she went from shock to fear and round again. 

Jack stood so quickly she was dizzy, Aster was up trying to help her when she stumbled back into him. The pair fell into the couch, one strong arm holding her waist. She didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed, just surprised by their position as he held her firmly. The spirit didn’t realize she was struggling for him to let her go until she let out a pained moan. Too many emotions were suffocating her, but more fear than anything. 

She held her face, sobbing. The Pooka adjusted her, holding her bridal style in his arms. Pine and earth embraced Jack, soothing the pain that radiated in her chest. He held her around her middle, the other soothing through her hair. Aster’s warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke to her, though she wasn’t processing anything he said. 

He shook with the effort it took to stay calm because really he hurt too. He hurt for her, and to see her fall apart… it killed him. Aster was afraid, too, but for a different reason entirely. He was afraid that he was in love with Jack Frost.


	4. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut scene ahead - don't like, don't read.

Jack woke up as the evening drew in the warren, there was just a streak of light left spilling through the window. She didn’t remember falling asleep but was grateful when she remembered her conversation with Aster from earlier. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she could feel the dry tear stains on her cheeks. 

With a groan, she went to the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her hair. She needed to bathe, and get on fresh clothes. The sprite gathered up some PJ’s and a towel, finding Aster sitting on the sofa. Her stomach did a little flip, taking in his hunched posture. His elbows were set on his knees, paws over his face. 

Aster heard her come into the small living room, hell, he’d scented her before she stepped foot out of the hall. She approached him, placing something on the table in front of him. With a glance, he realized it was her clothes. The very idea of her being naked just thirty feet away made him want to groan.

She was close, standing right in front of him despite the small space between his body and the coffee table. It felt as though his rut was coming soon, maybe due to Jack’s proximity. She’d made herself comfortable in his home, in a place he hadn’t ever had a female. At least not long term. Not like this. 

Jack smelt so good, the scent of their workout lingered and mixed with her sweet mintiness. An image flashed in his mind of his tongue tracing over her ribs and up her collarbone, salty, and sweet mixing beautifully. He wanted to shake some sense into himself. The thoughts and needs flared strongly, he had to get Jack out of his warren and fast. 

Though when her hand settled on his shoulder, he found himself pulling her forward. She inhaled softly, more out of surprise than anything. Both his paws were holding the back of her thighs, just above her knees. He hadn’t said a word, simply pressed his head in against her belly. “Jack… ya need to leave.” He felt her body stiffen under his hands, her fingers flexing into the fur at his shoulders.

“Don’t take it the wrong way, mate. Easter is nearly here and I’m goin’ to be in rut soon.” He could sense every little change in her body, from the shift of her feet to the swipe of her tongue over plump lips. “What’s that?” Suppressing another groan, because honestly talking about it would make him think about it, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to share this season with Jack.

He forced himself to sit back, creating space between them. Watching her sit on his coffee table reminded him of the flare of her ass that he desperately wanted to take hold of. “It’s the Pooka’s mating season. Usually doesn’t happen until after Easter, but this year it’s comin’ on early.” He purposely left out the little fact that it most likely had to do with her. Aster watched her swallow, his gaze tracing the curves of her throat. 

“So, uhm… you’re going to mate, with… someone?” The Pooka shook his head, crossing his arms and forcing whatever control he had left. “Nah, Jackie. I go through them alone, I don’t have a mate.” Her head tilted curiously, fingers flexing in her lap. “Oh. Have you? Before?” Hell, he did not want to explain this to Jack. He’d hoped to reintroduce her to North or Tooth to prevent her from being alone so he could go through his season… alone. How depressing. 

Yet, even though he didn’t want to discuss it, he found himself being as honest as he could. “Once. Like maybe two hundred years ago. But it wasn’t permanent.” He could practically see the gears turning in her head, her body fidgeting in place. “Why not?” Her tongue traced her lips again, the action causing him to bite back a moan and the desire to take her to bed. 

“Because I… I realized I didn’t want her forever. She’s mated now to my cousin. They’ve got a load of ankle-biters.” He smiled fondly at the thought, and then he could see Jack there in their cottage. Swollen and waddling with their little one in her belly. Gods… _their_ cottage? _Their_ little one? He truly was losing his mind. 

Aster watched as warmth flooded her face, her natural scent mingling with a hint of arousal. It was so odd, given the fact that not even a full month ago, horrible things had been done against her will. The reminder sobered him, helping to relax the tension in his body. If, and it was a very big if, he and Jack ever became more than friends, it couldn’t be now. Not when it was too soon after and not when he wouldn’t have enough control of himself to be tender with her. 

Jack glanced at the kitchen, where Aster had visualized her very pregnant. Her lips were parted as she exhaled through her mouth. He thought she was beautiful, both strong and petite. Scars were littering her body, yet they didn’t blemish the perfection he saw. She was still too thin for his liking, but that would change if he had a say. “I… I don’t want to go, Aster.” 

For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating, seeing and hearing what he wanted from the lovely sprite in front of him. A soft, almost shy smile spread across her lips. “Ya have ta, Jackie. I can’t… I’m not like this when I’m in rut.” She edged closer to him, her leg brushed against his outstretched ones.

He did groan then, biting his inner cheek as fur shifted against pale, creamy skin. Aster kept reminding himself of her fragile state, though by the look she was giving him, he’d never guess she was fragile. “I won’t be able to resist ya, Jack. And I…” he nearly choked on spit, forcefully clearing his throat. “...I don’t want ta hurt ya. Ruts are primal, aggressive, and… I just can’t have ya here.” 

Jack didn’t seem concerned, if anything her mind was doing some visualizing of its own. She was in a t-shirt and knee-length shorts though for all his dick cared she was naked and laying leisurely across his coffee table. “I’m not afraid, Aster. Besides I… I want to be with you.” The Pooka ideally wondered if her fever had returned or maybe pheromones were already coming off him. 

“No.” It was all he could manage as he stood up and walked the short ways to the sink. He forced down a glass of water hoping to cool the heat in his veins. Of course, she followed, standing a few feet away by the end of the counter. Aster could see her from the corner of his eye, uncertainty surrounding her. “Then tell me something, if you had a chance for a mate before, why didn’t you take it? What didn’t you like about her?” 

His brows furrowed, turning to lock his golden orbs with her confused gaze. “Because she wanted different things at the time. She wanted me to stop being the Easter Bunny. Didn’t want a single kid, back then. She was harsh and… after the season, I realized we had only been involved because of the haze that comes with the rut.” 

Jack took a step closer to him, her hand reached for him before she forced it back down. “I’d never want you to give up what makes you happy, and I don’t know… about kids. But with you? I feel like I can do anything.” Her face grew vulnerable, soft and she looked younger than she was. He admired her strength to admit her feelings, a quiet sigh escaping him. “You are so strong, Jack. Fierce and brave, and beautiful beyond words.”

He watched her eyes grow wet, a single tear escaping. Aster closed the gap, gently wiping the tear with his knuckle. “You amaze me all the time, Jackie. And that’s why I don’t want ta hurt ya, not now and not ever.” Jack shook her head, looking away from him. “I care about you, Aster. And I want to be with you.”

The Pooka sighed again, his paw cupping her cheek. He watched as she nuzzled into his paw pad, her thin fingers slipping through his own. “Jack… mm. It’s hard for me to deny ya anything, but I can’t risk it.” And then she was melting into him, her arms snaking around his waist. 

The feeling of her breasts against his torso made him stiffen, and in a less than graceful movement he tried to step away from her. Jack followed, arms tightening, feeling his firming sheath against her belly. He thought she’d be surprised or maybe frightened, instead, she pressed her cheek into the downy fur of his chest and let out a little moan. 

“Mm, Aster.” Her voice was already breathy, and all at once, he could sense both their bodies tightening with need. “Jack, there are things I can’t even begin to explain. Things you should know before we… we…” he couldn’t even finish his train of thought, his paws had come down to take hold of her shoulders and were moving down the dips of her back of their own accord.

She looked up into his face, Aster fighting with his logical and primal desires. Her tongue dipped down to run over her lower lip for the third bloody time and before she could reassure him once more, his mouth was covering hers. Aster’s tongue dipped into her mouth, dominating the harsh kiss. Jack moaned, loudly and needily, her hands petting down his muscular torso. 

And then he was lifting her and holding her tightly to himself, his length being cradled against her core. He sat her on the counter, their kisses growing more fevered as Jack moaned and wiggled against him. 

Clarity pushed through the fog around Aster’s mind, tugging his mouth free as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s. His eyes were closed and breathing hard, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. “Jack, Jack… wait, love.” His thick fingers tangled into the roots at her nape, flexing against her warming skin. 

“We won’t be able to stop once we start, but if I hurt ya, just say…” he forced himself to think of a word, something that would catch his attention in the heat of passion. “... say apple.” Jack nodded, moving towards his mouth again though he stopped her with a quick pinch. Aster smiled at her eagerness despite his hesitation. “Now, say it back to me, Jackie.”

A little moan escaped as her scent amplified, drugging him. “Apple.” His cock was hard and out of its sheath, balls heavy with need. Though it seemed she hadn’t even noticed yet. Aster looked into the icy oceans that were Jack’s eyes, finding nothing but adoration and certainty staring back at him. “We can’t stop once we start, ya sure that’s okay?” Jack nodded, her foot sliding up his outer thigh and nudging him closer to her. “I want you, Aster. I-I want this.” 

Then, at last, she took in his size, a tentative hand ghosting over the capped head. The Pooka moaned, hips thrusting into her palm. She gasped quietly, a shyness taking over her face as their eyes met briefly. “A-Aster, I, I’ve never felt like this about anyone and I…you have to show me.” He grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers. “I’ll take good care of ya, love.” 

He scooped her off the counter, carrying her straight to their room. Aster laid her down delicately, leaning back to dip his fingers under her tee. They kissed feverishly, Asher tugging her clothes off to reveal pale, creamy skin. Once she was naked, he stopped, admiring her beautiful physique. 

At his pause, a shiver ran down her spine. After a long moment, she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. “Why’re you looking at me like that? Is it, is it my scars?” White lines in varying lengths littered her torso and limbs, the injury she’d arrived with was mostly healed, though the inner gash was still a soft pink. 

“No, no, baby. You’re so beautiful, I just needed a moment.” He was certain if she could have flushed any deeper, she would have. Aster kissed and nipped his way down her writhing form, pressing her legs apart a little more. 

Jack whimpered uncertainly, her eyes following the Pooka as he settled between her thighs. He kissed her clit, hips bucking as his sandpaper tongue lapped down her velvet lips. Aster splayed a paw over her belly, keeping her still as his thumb spread her to him. Her scent was a deep sweetness, inviting him for a taste. 

Aster’s tongue pressed in, the roughness shooting sparks of pleasure through her body. She moaned his name repeatedly, her fingers curling into his fur and grasping the base of his ear. Jack’s hips bucked as she neared her orgasm, babbling senselessly. He flattened his tongue, dragging it over her clit as she screamed. 

She yanked his ear a little harder than she meant to, bringing the Pooka up for a crushing kiss. His fur brushed over her hard nipples, causing her hips to thrust up. His cock laid flat against her core, shaft rocking hard against her tender flesh. They moaned in tandem, the head of his manhood pressing to her entrance. 

Jack inhaled sharply, yanking on the fur within her grasp as he sank in deep. The Pooka waited, arms shaking with the effort to let her body adjust. He nipped along her throat and the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met. There was an oval scar there in the shape of pointed teeth. Yet as he tendered the flesh, she moaned for more. 

All at once, they moved together, a mess of limbs and frenzied thrusts. They rolled with her straddling him, nails digging into his sides as she bounced on his length. Aster watched her supple breasts move in time with the slap of their bodies. 

He was close, far closer than he wanted to be. He snatched up her wrists, pinning her back under him as he panted against her throat. “I told ya there were things… things I hadn’t explained.” His voice was a garbled growl, accent almost too thick to understand. Though Jack was already lost to the haze of his pheromones and her desire, being unable to process his words. 

“Please, please Aster, I’m gonna…” her breath hitched sharply, one leg hooked tight over his hip. The heat was overwhelming and delicious, pushing her straight over the edge with a shout of his name. 

With a harsh growl, Aster started to come, his knot inflating and lodging within her. His seed splashed hot, going deep. The pain of being locked together blossomed and mingled with Jack’s pleasure. It was both mind-numbingly good and awful. She whimpered, tugging an arm free to hold onto Aster as he buried his face into her neck. 

“I’m sorry, love. It shouldn’t last long.” Words escaped her as he rocked them, trying to keep her comfortable despite the pain. They stayed locked for several long minutes, a few tears escaping the corner of her eye. “Nn, Aster.” Her head lolled away from him, her body trembling. 

The Pooka cupped her jaw, giving her a few gentle kisses as he felt the stirring of his knot loosening. She gasped and rolled her hips as he deflated and pulled out of her tender core. Aster laid shakily beside Jack, tugging her into his side protectively. 

Jack cuddled up to him, feeling raw but well sated. “Is… sex always like that?” The Pooka nuzzled his face against hers, inhaling the scent of their passions and her individual scent as it mingled with his. “You mean my knot?” She nodded against his cheek, her fingers meshing into the fur across his chest. 

“No. That’s only during my rut.” Jack nodded again, her lids getting heavy. He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead, brushing her long bangs from her face. “Sleep now, love. There’s a lot more where that came from.” He swore the corner of her lips turned up.


	5. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut & light bondage

Aster’s rut raged on, bringing Jack the best and worst kind of pleasure. The Pooka couldn’t control his aggression, leaving trails of bruises on her hips and thighs. In between knots, he apologized and kissed her beaten skin. She’d smile sweetly, her eyes completely love-struck. The Pooka kept reminding them both of her safe word, though she never used it. 

The night before Easter, he felt completely calm. Thinking it was over, he helped Jack bathe and left her to rest while he completed his guardian duties. He left his golems guarding the cottage, in case of Pitch’s return. 

While out in the field, he ran into Sandy. He pointedly left out his rut and explained that she was doing well. He’d planned on bringing her to Norths soon and thought it be best to introduce her to them individually. 

With the sun rising fully, Sandy said goodbye and Aster returned to hiding his eggs. As usual, the day went off without a hitch and as he realized it was winding down, the haze returned. 

*

Aster was relieved to find Jack safe. Still sleeping, curled on her belly and hugging a pillow in his absence. He barely managed to get off his arm bindings and boomerang holster before mounting her from behind. Though still mostly asleep, her body instinctively arched against his hardening cock. 

He nuzzled the base of her neck, one paw grasping her nape as his shaft pressed firmly between her thighs, gliding against her sex. She moaned his name, coming awake slowly. “Oh, hell, Jack. I need you.” He pressed into the heat of her body, her fingers fisting the blankets underneath her. 

“Rut’s back?” Her voice was soft from sleep, though he swore he heard a trace of excitement. He hissed against her ear, pulling her hips up to raise her ass. “Yesss, oh yes.” Coherent thoughts were lost to Aster again, his hips thrusting fiercely as he flexed his fingers over the back of her neck. 

Some primal part of his brain told him to establish his dominance, though she’d eagerly submitted to him over and over. He still didn’t release his hold, a growl escaping him as he filled her to the brim. His knot lodged and she screamed for him, her ass wiggling and struggling with his girth. 

“So good, so good.” Her words slurred as he rocked against her, panting heavily as he pinched her scruff. It took him nearly twice as long to deflate, leaving Jack twice as sore. The sprite ended up curled on his chest, her sex dripping with their come. 

Aster pet her silky hair, running his other paw along her body. She giggled sleepily, listening to his heartbeat as she started to drift off. “You’re so perfect, love. Ya don’t even know.” 

*

Aster spent another week doing little more than being buried inside Jack. Moments of clarity came and went, usually resulting in quick meals and then returning to their hazy bliss. The sprite loved being with Aster, she loved the intensity of his rut, too. It was a mindless pleasure and every moment he took control was one she willingly surrendered to. 

The Pooka seemed upset about the bruises, but Jack didn’t mind. They were a reminder of the passion they’d shared. Though her favorite was as the haze lifted near the end of the week. Aster had her on her knees, one arm pinned behind her back. He took a hard bite out of her shoulder, leaving behind a mark that would surely scar in the shape of his jaw. 

Jack had protested in surprise but then he’d been filling her cunt, his knot took root and her world was blissful. She hoped they would continue their relationship after the rut was over, but she would miss the insanity and his knot swelling deep. 

*

Aster’s paws held her hips tight, he was panting hard as he climaxed deep inside Jack, though his knot didn’t swell. He stayed buried within her depths for a few more thrusts before taking a step back. She was bent over the kitchen table, limbs wobbling as she pushed herself up. The Pooka took her into his arms and managed to sit in the previously forgotten chair. 

She let out a tired moan, still catching her breath as she tucked her head under his chin. They’d thought the last of the rut had faded completely, yet it had overtaken them during the late afternoon as they attempted to make brunch. “Your knot didn’t swell?” Aster hummed as he traced a paw up to her sternum and tilted her face up. He kissed the sprite slowly, relishing in the feel of her mouth against his.

“It’s over, jus’ the last of the haze gettin’ out.” Jack vaguely remembered him telling her he wouldn’t swell like that outside of his rut, though the reality of not getting locked together every time they came was a bit more surprising than she expected. Aster openly admired her body, from the swell of her breasts to the apex of her thighs. He was more annoyed than angry with himself about bruising her, but some wild part of him loved seeing her claimed in such a way. 

And then there was the bite on her shoulder. He hadn’t even remembered it until earlier that day when he caught a glimpse of it. It would scar due to its size, but Jack didn’t seem to mind it. Though he could sense her soreness and see her tendering her body as they moved around the cottage. 

Jack slipped on a silky lavender robe, returning to the fridge to grab the ceramic jug that had milk in it. She laughed softly, setting it in the sink. “It’s empty. I guess we didn’t notice last time we had it out.” The Pooka could vaguely remember using the milk for pancakes the day after Easter, though he was surprised the jug ended up back in the fridge at all. 

“S’alright, I’ll get more later.” They settled on mini omelets with bacon and sweet peppers, mostly because it was the last thing they had to eat. They’d screwed in every room of the cottage, twice in the waterfall, and once started on the porch, but Aster had enough sense to carry her inside away from the golems and eggs. 

Aster was reminiscing about the last two weeks and the few before when Jack came back into his life. There were still questions that needed to be answered and issues handled, but for now, he was just grateful for her being here and had no intention of letting her go. 

“How does mateship work for Pookas? I mean, it’s more than going through a rut together, otherwise, you’d have mated to that other woman.” Her face shone with genuine curiosity, taking a large bite of her food. He couldn’t help but smile, he found her far too precious for words. 

“You’re right, it’s more than gettin’ through a season. If I wanted a permanent mate, I’d take her to my homelands in Holland. The warren there is vastly larger than mine, the grounds are sacred from thousands of years of mating and birthings.” Jack unconsciously flinched at the thought of Aster with anyone else, and as he spoke she realized she was in love with him, and wanted to be the one he took to the Pooka’s mating grounds and be claimed over and over. He was looking out the window, though his mind was far away. 

“We’d rut there for the entire week, and I’d give her a leather cuff to symbolize our mateship. And then, if she’d been fertile during the season, we’d return to give birth to our young in Holland.” He was smiling nostalgically, almost like he’d been thinking about the moment for a long time. Jack tentatively touched his paw, catching his molten gaze. 

“Do uhm, Pooka’s only mate with Pooka’s?” She licked at her lips, a nervous habit that seemed to catch Aster’s full attention. He took a moment to push whatever desire she’d unintentionally caused away and looked back to her lovely blue eyes. “No, sometimes to other spirits. The young are always purebred Pooka, though. With traces of their mother shining through.” 

“Like what?” Aster could guess where this line of questioning had come from but wanted to hear it from her. “Why ya askin’?” Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, though she held his steady, scrutinizing gaze. Aster took hold of her wrist, flipping it over as he ran one meaty finger over her racing pulse. 

“There are lots of things we still need ta discuss, Jackie, and I want us both to be open to it. Can we do tha’?” He was tracing her vein as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She could sense that some topics were going to damn near kill her but she’d do most anything for him. 

“Yes.” Jack sounded nearly winded at the thought of bringing up her abuse, but she looked at him with nothing but unyielding confidence and love. 

*

Aster cleaned up dishes as Jack went off to bathe and dress. He wanted to go with her but also wanted to clear his mind for their upcoming conversation. The sprite was clearly nervous, but she also seemed determined. Whether the determination stemmed from working through her trauma or simply moving forward with her life, he didn’t know. 

The Pooka bathed next, watching Jack as she twirled her staff in a graceful arc. Her body turned, kicking out at the air and bringing the staff down as an extension of her arm. He admired her form, the way she fell so easily in sync with her staff. He hoped as time passed, that she would regain her memory. 

The sprite watched Aster from the corner of her eye, he was beautiful in motion. Or standing, or laying, any time really. He did a few laps before climbing onto the bank, stretching as he grabbed a towel and dried off. Jack couldn’t help but want him again even though they literally spent the last two weeks doing little more than fucking like animals. And no matter the tenderness at her core, if Aster said he wanted her, she’d be game. 

They shared a smile, his gaze hooded as if he could read her mind. Jack thought about distracting him but she remembered her earlier conviction and decided to stick with it. And no matter how awful or uncomfortable she became, Jack knew he’d be there for her. 

Aster and Jack agreed to have their talk in the Pooka’s room. They’d spent a lot of time here, and it created a safe and comfortable space. The sprite let out an uneasy breath as Aster summoned up some of his magic, the pale yellow breeze piling the blankets and pillows to one side while the empty space was filled with a large, cushioned couch. It could easily sit three or four people, giving Jack some space if she needed it. There was also a table in front of the couch with drinks and snacks, though Jack didn’t think she’d be hungry for a while after this. 

Offering her a paw, he gently led Jack to take a seat. He decided to start with some space between them and hoped she’d take comfort from him if she needed it. She was dressed in a blue hoodie, it was similar to something she used to wear and seemed to make her comfortable. Jack was also in tan knee-length shorts, she’d set her staff against the closest wall. Maybe as a silent reminder, she wasn’t the same girl who was tortured. 

“So, I mean.” She inhaled sharply, having avoided his gaze for the last few minutes. “I don’t know where to start, Aster.” He considered for a moment, reflecting back on some of their earlier attempts at this conversation. “Start with whatever is easiest, I know none of it really is, but just something small.” 

Jack shifted from side to side uneasily, trying to remind herself that no matter how the memories felt, they weren’t real anymore. “Okay. I guess I guess it would be the silence. It was usually really quiet when I was alone. He uh, he didn’t stay a lot. Afterward, I mean.” She took a glance at him, his expression was blank, giving nothing away. 

“How often do ya think he was with you?” Jack had to really think because in the darkness there was no way to track time. Though there were gaps that seemed much longer than a single night. “I think most of daylight. He’d say sometimes that he was going to cause havoc in the dark.” The Pooka nodded, scenting, and watching for any slight change in case they needed to stop. 

“When he did stay after, what happened?” She shrugged, thinking back to the bazaar ramblings of his. “He’d talk about wanting to have a normal life. Getting married and raising kids. He said MiM cheated him of that. He… he said he hoped I’d get pregnant. Then, maybe he could give up the dark. I didn’t know what he meant at the time about giving up the dark, but I know now it’s about him being the boogeyman.” 

Aster bit his lower lip to bury down the growl that wanted to rise up. He wanted her pregnant? His libido was threatening to rear its ugly head because the very idea of her carrying anyone else’s child infuriated him. The Pooka managed, barely, to fight off the thoughts of claiming Jack again or strangling the life out of Pitch. 

Mustering up all of his composure, he asked another question. “Did anyone else come ta see you? Besides him.” Her head shook because if anyone else ever did come to the cave, she’d been too out of it to know. “What else happened while you were there?” 

“He gave me minimal care. Food, water, baths. I know he cut my hair at one point.” She ran thin fingers through her satin locks, watching as her hand came free of it. The ends resting just past her bust. Of course, she didn’t remember that, since he’d struck her so hard. 

“I know I used to fight him in the beginning, he’d tell me about it sometimes. But at some point, he’d bashed my head into the ground and I lost all my memories. I only know certain things because of what he said or what we’ve talked about.” Their eyes met, hers damp and his firm. He gently took her hand into his, feeling her fingers squeeze his palm. 

“What about the places he held you?” Jack couldn’t remember the first and the second had been a cave. ”He did this and I...” She gestured to her thigh, the end of her scars being visible at the edge of her shorts. “I became cold for the first time, and I felt the blood loss. Before… it hadn’t ever been this bad but the blood loss hadn’t affected me. I can vaguely remember him freaking out about it, and then I woke up here.” 

Jack did her best not to stumble over her words, though the sensation of him touching her was creeping along her spine. A few tears spilt as she looked away from Aster. She could tuck all these horrible things away and yet when the memories surfaced or nightmares took root, she felt so much shame. She felt unworthy, unworthy of love, or care. And it didn’t seem to matter that she hadn’t wanted the boogeyman to touch her, the shame lingered anyway. 

Aster pulled her towards him, watching her melt into his side. He wiped away her tears as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Jack shivered, feeling the tips of his nails dragging over her arm. She focused on the steadiness of his breathing, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, her body trembling against his. 

After several long minutes, he tangled his thick fingers through her hair, gently tilting her head back so he could look at her. Her eyes gleamed in the soft lighting of the room, her cheeks tinted pink. “Jackie, I wanna do somethin’ with ya. For ya, but I know it’s gonna be hard.” Her brows knitted together, shifting back as he straightened. He slowly released his hold on her snowy hair, a sigh escaping him. 

“I want you ta tell me what he did, love. How ya managed to get all these scars.” He traced his paw along her forearm, ghosting over her ribs. Aster barely touched her thigh when she backed into the armrest of the couch. “I-I can’t.” 

“Why, love?” Her head shook, trying to keep her voice from cracking again. “It hurts, Aster.” Jack could see him question himself, an uncertainty taking over his expression. “Do ya trust me?” Her lower lip trembled as she answered. “With my life.” 

The Pooka closed the gap between them, taking hold of her hips. Straddling his lap, she pressed her forehead to his, fingers tangling into the long fur of his cheeks. Her thumbs rolled over his whiskers as they kissed. His tongue dipped into her mouth, taking his time to savor her. 

Aster pulled her taught into his chest, relishing in the soft rock of her body against his. He panted between kisses, nibbling on her jaw. “Then trust me with this, Jackie. Let me take care of ya.” His voice thickened, biting at her jugular. She gasped and moaned, hips rolling as he cupped her behind. 

“O-okay, okay.” Her uncertainty made him hesitant to continue though he knew she needed this. He focused and sent out his magic. In a warm whirlwind, the room was stripped bare with only a few thick blankets on the floor, just under the window. Below the heavily covered window was a set of leather cuffs, chain anchored to the wall and beside the cuffs was a sash. 

The door blew shut, causing her to jump. Her body tensed, heart racing as she took in the darkness. “A-Aster, I—“ He silenced her with a kiss, fisting her hair loosely to turn her back to him. She moaned as his paw dipped between her legs, cupping her intimately through her shorts. “Trust me, Jack.” She rocked her hips into his paw, focusing on the heat coming off him. 

He carried her to the floor, laying her down and kissing from her lips to the hollow of her throat. “Did he keep you naked?” He was still pawing at her womanhood, painfully slow. “Yes.” The word was barely a whisper, the memories threatening to drag her under. 

“Breath deep, mate. Y’know it’s jus’ us here.” She took a long inhale, his dark chocolate spice enveloping her. Jack helped him remove her clothes, raising her arms and hips as needed. Once naked, the weight of his body returned. He took hold of her hands, kissing her palms and inner wrists as he placed them above her head. He’d done this before during his rut, but something about it felt different and caused her to tense. 

Jack felt the brush of fuzzy fabric encasing her right wrist, causing her to jerk. “No, Aster, please.” She struggled under him, but he’d anticipated her resistance. Her legs were firmly pinned under his, though he hadn’t expected her fist to crunch into his ribs. He groaned out a curse, catching her second hit as he barely finished with the first cuff. 

“Say it, Jack and we’ll stop.” She shoved and pulled, trying to free her remaining arm. Using his full weight, he laid his arm over hers, lacing their fingers. Chest to chest, he could feel her heavy breathing and the race of her heart. “I know ya know I won’t hurt you.” She was shaking so badly, she thought her teeth would start chattering. Jack did trust him, but fear made her want to run. 

The sprite felt a hot rush of tears trail down her face just as Aster dragged his sandpaper tongue up her cheek, earning himself a weak moan. “I’m gonna finish cuffing ya.” He whispered against her ear, a shiver racing down her spine. Jack tugged against his hold but didn’t put up much more fight as he closed the second cuff. The reality of being chained down again left her feeling helpless. 

Aster adjusted them, settling her legs over his thighs. He rolled his thumbs into her hips, edging forward as her knees bent. Jack wanted to both pull him in and push him away, though she settled on wiggling against his hold. The Pooka wanted to soothe her more but decided to push forward in both the literal and figurative sense. The head of his semi brushed over her dripping sex, an excited moan coming from his little sprite. 

“Did he ever blindfold you?” Jack bit back her breathy response, not wanting to lose another sensation. Despite her stubbornness, Aster smiled. He leaned over her, nipping at her collarbone as he reached for the sash. “I’m takin’ tha’ as a yes.” Jack arched up, his fur brushing over hardening nipples. She moaned out his name, both a plea of need and reluctance as the silk was tied. 

Before she could at least barely make out the shape of his body, now she was consumed by darkness. Jack focused on his scent, the dark chocolate sweetness kept her grounded. Aster took a moment to appreciate her vulnerability. He’d given her a chance to back out yet she still hadn’t used her safe word. 

Kissing along her throat and jaw, he rolled his hips, causing his cock to repeatedly rub over her clit. Jack moaned, her hips arching up in offering. Aster entered her body in one smooth stroke. He sat back on his haunches, feeling her tighten and struggle as he paused. 

“Aster, Aster please move.” Jack’s voice broke, her breathing sharp and needy as he kept a firm hold on one hip. With the other, he reached out to touch the scars raked across her rib cage. She flinched away from his probing fingers, a sound of surprise escaping her. “Tell me about this.” 

“I don’t remember.” She answered quickly, hoping he’d at least roll his hips. Though she was met with slow, measured movements. One claw ghosted over the thin lines on her collarbone, shivering at the feather-light touch. “Then, this one.”

“He choked me and I resisted… he cut me.” Jack hated the flash of memory, though as he licked over the old wound, it somehow sated the pain. He rewarded her with two quick thrusts, slowing again as he touched another scar. 

It went on like that, with him questioning the marks littered across her body and rewarding her with his cock. Every time he increased the pressure and speed just a bit, making her want to answer him faster. Jack wanted to come, her body was wound tight in his hands, and she knew he wanted to come inside her. The very idea made her quiver, though he was shaking with the effort, he managed to keep her still. 

She’d yanked on her restraints a dozen times, and a dozen times more as he dragged out the exquisite torture. Aster paused to take a firm nipple into his mouth, hips pivoting sharply into her body before she even stopped talking. Jack moaned needily, her legs squeezing his waist. 

“And, this one.” His fingers flexed roughly over her thigh where the five large scars were nearly done healing. He’d treated the wound himself, and now as he dragged a pointed claw over it, she wondered if he would end up slicing her back open. “H-He clawed at my skin, tore me open… tasted the blood and ran his tongue over torn flesh.” Her voice hitched as the phantom pains ran along her skin, the heat of Aster’s paw pad moving over the near foot-long wound pushed away the agony of the memory. 

Aster hated hearing about the ways the prick had hurt his mate, hated the realization that it was far too real. He knew she’d been hurt, but the gory details did nothing but make him sick. He managed to stay hard by mentally reliving his rut, remembering the girl under him needing this, needing him, and needing to release the pain of those memories and the attachment they had to her body. He heard her say something about tasting her own blood, and he hoped she’d said enough because he couldn’t last like this much longer. 

He kissed her once, hard, his dick drilling into her with enough force she was screaming for him to finish. Her back arched, taking the bruising force of his weight. She relished in the slick heat of his fur rushing over hot skin. Aster bit into her shoulder, into the same mark that was still healing. The pain was white-hot, sizzling with her orgasm and his as he finished inside of her. 

The Pooka’s hips kept going, winding down only as the last of his seed poured into her womb. She was shaking with release, aching and moaning as he pulled out and collapsed over her. Jack didn’t mind, his weight felt good, though she did breathe better once he shifted off. He fumbled with the cuffs, pulling her into him as they laid side by side. Aster removed her blindfold, too, running his palm over her sweat-soaked hair. 

The last thing Jack remembered was the feel of his lips on her chafed wrists.


	6. Taken

Aster came to first, just a couple of hours later. He wasn’t very comfortable, though he realized that was due to the lack of blankets and pillows. He remembered the cuffs and the sex, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake with Jack. She was curled up, half laying across his torso and half stretched out. The Pooka could barely make out the shadow of her face, though he could hear the deep steadiness of her breathing. 

The Pooka nuzzled her cheek, listening to the soft sleepy sound escape parted lips. She moved sluggishly, rolling onto her front to lay fully on him. He pet along her back as she buried her face against his neck, making sweet content noises. One leg bent, knee tucked by his hip. Suddenly, he was incredibly comfortable and found himself dozing off. 

*

Jack woke up to Aster’s whiskers tickling her face, thick fingers ghosting along her sides. She rolled away in a fit of giggles, feeling him at her back, tickling and kissing up her arm and shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” She watched him through parted lids, his smile warming her all over. “Mornin’, beautiful.” Jack hummed in response, sitting up to take in the room. Her joints popped and the familiar ache between her thighs reminded the sprite of the night before. Seeing the couch with the forgotten snacks on the coffee table was like a bucket of ice water. Because suddenly, and honestly how did she forget? That they’d gone from a painful conversation to him tying her down and drawing out all her pain. 

And then he was embracing her from behind, her heart racing as he tugged her into his lap. She didn’t know how to feel, she’d never thought in a million years they’d have done something so similar to her torture. Molten eyes watched her intently, a warm paw cupping her face. “Ya okay?” 

“I… I don’t know.” It was true, she felt strangely… calm? Yet, overwhelmed. Aster kissed her chin, his twitching nose grazing her lips. She smiled despite her uncertainty, fingers trailing down his neck and collarbone. “I hope you’re not too cross with me.” There was an apology in his eyes, though she had a gut feeling he wasn’t really sorry. Not if it helped her. 

“No, I’m not mad. I mean, I could have stopped you, right?” He nodded, keeping her tucked into his chest. “I never thought you would hurt me. Not really.” She considered his love bites and bruises something good. Even if they were intended as some kind of punishment in the moment, she enjoyed them too much. 

Jack reflected to the night before, she’d felt helpless but not in the same way as she had with Pitch. With Aster, there was still kindness and warmth. And he couldn’t have enjoyed hearing about what happened, though he’d pushed forward anyway, to give her relief from the memories and pain that kept her trapped and tormented within her own mind and body.

“I’m okay.” She said, at last, tangling her fingers into the fur behind his head. Jack pulled him in for a hard kiss, moaning as their tongues twirled and fought for dominance. They broke apart slowly, his knuckles dragging along her jaw. 

*

Over the next month, Jack and Aster fell back into their routine. Though now things were different. The sprite had few and far nightmares and was able to discuss things more freely with Aster without her fear and pain overwhelming her. The Pooka did his best to keep sex and sparing separate, but neither could help it when their adrenaline rush turned their libido into overdrive, and instantly all they wanted was to get Jack naked.

Aster felt a little guilty when they discussed the other guardians, mostly because he still hadn’t brought Jack to see any of them. She’d been with him for nearly two months and he’d only sent the occasional message through a tunnel. Jack didn’t seem to share his sentiment, though the idea of leaving the safety of their home didn’t appeal to her. The Pooka loved keeping her all to himself, yet he knew she needed more interaction than just him and his golems.

*

Aster blocked Jack’s kick, just barely. Though it cost him as the hook of her staff jutted into his chest. He rolled back to his feet, jumping away to put space between them. She’d gotten faster over the last few weeks, giving the Pooka a run for his money. She rushed him again, though he took hold of her staff and used it to fling her away. 

Jack yelped as she was tossed, attempting to secure her footing caused her to slip and roll further away. She laughed as she sat up, being a little dizzy. “Ya ‘lright?” He bent at her side, running his hands over her to check for any injuries. It was a habit now with how they went at it during their brawls, sometimes needing a bit of Aster’s healing tea if they’d been too rough with each other. 

“I’m okay. Promise.” They shared a playful smile before standing up and starting again. Jack loved the adrenaline rush, even when Aster managed to get a few hard hits in, she didn’t feel them until later. And he often apologized with heated kisses and heavy pets. 

Jack had put several yards between them this time, anticipating his next move when suddenly there was a burst of light. It formed into a portal, large enough for two yetis to come racing out. The sprite was shocked and a little afraid yet it almost seemed… familiar? She still backed away as Aster yelled at the giant fur balls. 

And then one of them snatched her so fast she didn’t have time to even blink. Jack found herself inside a velveteen bag, screaming for Aster. The yeti handled her less than gently and as she was tossed through the portal, the air was sucked clean from her lungs, the sprite clutched to her staff, preparing for the worst. 

*

She hit a hard tiled floor, grunting as she managed to get the bag open. Jack was still breathing hard, taking in the space around her. She was in a huge foyer, a glowing globe, and consul at the center. More yetis and elves littered about as she pushed up onto her feet. A couple yards ahead was a man. Burly and tall with pure white hair and a long beard. Jack didn’t recognize her voice as it came out. “North?” 

Aster was suddenly there, emerging from a tunnel and looking as surprised as she felt about saying the man's name. “Jack?” She backed further away as a beautiful fairy floated near her. Lovely green and blue feathers and wings that buzzed so fast she barely saw them. Her pink eyes shone with compassion, reaching for her as Jack tripped over an elf and barely caught herself. Memories were coming through, so many she couldn’t process them. So many emotions from joy to fear and anticipation mixed with her raised adrenaline. 

There was so much noise, the sounds in her head and the elves and yetis making music and toys. And then there was Aster, losing his temper as he and North went back and forth. A short golden man wasn’t too far from her left side, images and question marks floating over his head. Jack backed up more, nearly into a pile of train sets when everything hit her like a tidal wave and dragged her under. 

With little more than an overwhelmed sob of the Pooka’s name, she fell onto her hands and knees. Everyone backed away, except Aster. He took hold of her forearms and helped her sit back with her legs tucked under her. He was talking, but it was more noise. The sound mixed into the intense buzzing inside her ears, he squeezed her arm gently, and only then did she realize she was shaking. 

*

Aster hadn’t been able to stop the yetis, and the very thought made him sick. It didn’t matter that North was technically their friend, Jack still wasn’t ready to meet them. He’d been right behind the trio, racing through his tunnel to the North Pole. When he’d emerged, the shrill pitch of Jack’s voice cut at him. Her face was twisted in confusion and fear. 

North accused him of keeping Jack away, of being her second prison. How did they know Aster was helping her?? No one had seen her since the initial visit to the warren and Easter had passed a while ago. The Pooka was pissed. He couldn’t believe he was even having this argument with North. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Tooth and Sandy approached Jack, though she kept moving away. And then she crumbled and her plea for him cut the tension in the room. 

Tooth and Sandy gave her space as Aster closed in. “Jack? It’s okay, mate. I’m right here.” He was holding her arms, helping her to sit back. Her entire body was trembling, eyes wide as she looked at him. He said her name a few times, though her lack of response made him question how present she was. 

“What’s wrong, Bunny?” Tooth spoke softly from somewhere behind him, her wings quiet as she landed on her feet. Jack swallowed, her huge eyes blinking back tears as her head bowed. Aster wanted to hold her, comfort her like he would at the warren. But he knew their relationship was… at the very least inappropriate considering the timeline of everything. North would especially disapprove since he thought Aster was keeping Jack against her will. 

He didn’t have the luxury of comforting her the way he   
wanted nor did he have time to explain everything that had happened over the last two months to the other guardians. Biting back an annoyed curse, he released one of Jack’s arms as he turned to partially look at the others. “She’s had amnesia. I think she remembered something’s but she’s clearly overwhelmed.” 

“I want to go.” Her words tumbled out as a pained moan, her head still bowed and eyes closed as she tried to reign in the chaos within her mind. The Pooka swallowed down his anxiety, her arm still in his paw coming free. Jack took hold of her discarded staff, pulling it close. “Okay, Jackie.” 

“I think you should try to stay, Jack. If your memories are coming back then something here is triggering them.” North’s thick accent made the Pooka want to growl though he was surprised to hear Tooth coming to Jack’s defense of wanting to leave. Suddenly there was a debate of if Jack should stay or go and some of the arguing parties seemed to forget that Jack said she wanted to leave. 

Aster ended up face to face with North, arguing again but this time about Jack staying long term at the North Pole. “Absolutely not.” He was a few feet away from Jack, though he doubted she’d move from her spot on the floor. “And why not?? She is remembering things here, no? That’s good for her.” 

*

The sprite couldn’t handle the sensory overload, her head felt like it would pop from the tension. One single coherent thought swirled with all the others, and it was that she wanted to leave. She needed to get away, to process, and yet they were still here. Jack’s eyes had grown sore with the headache crushing her skull, though she managed to look up and see Aster about to throw hands with North. It was so crazy how she knew his name. She had a vague memory of him, talking about eyes and wonder, and then it was gone. Lost to the white noise of her mind. 

She couldn’t handle it anymore, she thought she’d blackout between the noise and the intense lights. Jack was holding her staff, when had she grabbed it again? And suddenly she was racing towards the nearest window and shoving it open. Through the fog clouding her vision, she caught Aster’s eye and barely heard the call of her name. 

*

“Jack!” Aster went cold, not from the harsh winds hitting his face but from watching Jack fly into the dreary sky. She hadn’t tried to fly in the warren and he didn’t even know if she could get very far. He watched as Tooth and Sandy raced after the sprite, but he knew the fairy couldn’t last long in this weather. For the first time ever, Aster wished he could fly. 

The Pooka turned sharply to North, forgetting their fight and the previous rush of adrenaline. “We gotta go after her.” The Russian didn’t hesitate to get his sleigh, though it took far longer than Aster liked. They were in the air just minutes after Jack took off and yet it wasn’t soon enough. The pair were silent for some time, though it was North who spoke first.

“You care about Jack, very deeply.” It wasn’t a question nor was it an accusation. Aster found himself wanting to confess everything and at the same time give nothing away. “Yes. Very much.” The Russian nodded, both looking into the windy snowstorm for any sign of Jack. 

“I used to have someone I loved, too. A long time ago.” The Pooka looked a little surprised by North's spot-on assessment, even more so that he never knew about it. “A Mrs. North? Never took ya for the soft type.” His friend laughed, eyes wrinkled at the corners. 

“You, either my friend. I’m sorry for all this. I’ll make it right.” Aster nodded, smiling at North though his chest was filled with dread as he hoped they’d find Jack before she got hurt or worse. 

*

The sprite hadn’t known where she was going, hadn’t even known she could fly like this. And yet when she opened her eyes, she was met with an eerily familiar sight. A lake with a small waterfall, it was technically the middle of nowhere yet Jack felt drawn to it. She stumbled with her landing, blinking as her magic dragged her under. 

With sore eyes, she took in the small space. A kitchenette, a round table, and one chair. The roof was made of solid ice and there was a half wall to her right. She was dizzy as she turned in a circle, her chest felt as empty as the room. She stumbled into the table, her hip taking the force of knocking into it. Jack barely managed to sit in the plain wood chair, bringing a knee up to her chest. 

Jack laid her skull against her knee, letting the silence lull her into a half-conscious state. Her mind worked through the many memories and emotions as she sat in the dusty hovel. She vaguely thought about how lonely she was here, how no one had wanted her, or seemed to need her until she became a guardian. How long had she been missing without being noticed? 

The dimness of the room helped her aching eyes though she was startled as a long finger trailed over her arm. She lashed out with her staff, squinting at the figure backing away. “My sweet girl, you’re looking so much better from when I last saw you.” Pitch stood there, looking far too smug as his arms folded behind his back. Shadows squirmed and writhed under his feet and Jack found her body felt heavy as she stood and put more space between them. 

“I see you fixed your staff. Shame I’ll have to keep it from you. Though we can’t have you turning human, now can we?” Clarity worked its way through the fog, making Jack stand a little taller. Pitch shifted slowly, leisurely in her home. Or, what was her home once. 

“What’s wrong? Nightmare got your tongue?” He laughed, pointed teeth gleaming in the soft light. “Didn’t you miss me? Why don’t you give me a kiss?” The very idea made her want to vomit. She squared her shoulders, waiting. 

“Look what my kindness has earned me? Not an ounce of gratitude. I mean, I did take you to the rabbit so you wouldn’t die. Suppose that means little.” His body flickered, closing the gap as he tossed away the table and took hold of her staff. Jack kept her grip on it, raising her knee to kick into his side. Pitch hissed, eyes narrowing. “You will never control me again.” 

She punched his jaw, watching him rear back in fury. “You little bitch!” Shadows came for her, though her magic reacted and froze them in place. The pair fought in the small space, breaking the chair and table and causing the fridge to fall on its side. He’d clawed her hip and torn her pants. Jack bit back her pain, her staff coming down hard on his chest. 

Pitch held the base, grinning up at her as she shoved him to the floor. His shadows were racing up the staff and taking hold of her arms. With a scream and flash of cold white wind, the ice above them shattered. The weight was crushing, but his hold was gone. Jack swam up and crawled to the grassy bank. The combination of gasping for air and coughing up water left her lungs burning, yet she didn’t have time to catch her breath because the boogeyman was following her lead. 

He growled as he came after her, ripping her staff away as he pinned her with a firm fist around her throat. “I’m going to burn this wretched thing, and then I’m going to fuck, rip and break your soft little body until you die a miserable human death.” Jack could see the truth in his eyes, and despite her fear and lack of oxygen, she had hope. Her fist crunched hard into his ribs, two or three times before he released her staff. Jack called it to her, watching the wood change form from a hooked staff to nearly snake-like.

In one quick movement, it was wound up her arm and shoulder. Summoning a burst of power, an icicle flew from her hand and through Pitch’s sternum. His shocked, beady eyes would haunt her for a long time, but not now. She shoved him away and ran.


	7. MiM

The guardians had seen a flash of light and felt the wave of power. Here it was spring and the blast of cold air could only mean Jack was nearby. Aster jumped from the sleigh before it had touched down in the small clearing not far from Jack’s lake. He raced to where Sandy and Tooth had flown ahead. He was surprised to find Pitch moaning in pain with an icicle the size of a light pole through his body. 

Aster didn’t dwell on it, sniffing the area and following Jack’s trail. He found drops of blood on the grass, swearing he’d go back and finish the wanker off himself. 

The Pooka found Jack dripping wet and leaning against a thick pine tree. She was hugging the trunk to keep herself upright, her body heaving as she caught her breath. He closed in, seeing the injury on her hip. “Jack.” She turned, wide-eyed as he reached for her. The sprite crumbled into his chest though he gently set her back against the tree trunk to look her over. Her fingers were fisted into the fur of his biceps. 

“Pitch is here.” Aster nodded, watching her frantic gaze dart around. “I don’t know if he’s still after me.” Cupping her cheek, he noticed the bruise forming around her neck. Pushing past his anger, he pressed his mouth over hers. They melted together, her arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. After several heated kisses, he pulled away. “Na, mate. He’s definitely down for the count with that hole you blew through him.” 

Jack paused, forcing her brain to work out that she really had injured him. The sprite managed a nod, looking into Aster’s worried gaze. “Ya scared me bad back there.” His knuckles brushed through her hair, tilting her face to the side as he looked her over thoroughly. 

“I’m sorry, but I had to. I couldn’t handle it.” Aster nodded again, his paws carefully roaming her sides and up her arms. That was when he noticed the wood grain wrapped around her palm. Arching a furry brow, he took hold of her hand and raised the sleeve of her hoodie. The spiral of wood looked odd, though as he skimmed his way up her arm, he noticed a familiar knick. “Is this ya staff?” 

“Yeah. Pitch…. he said he was going to burn it and I just, it needed to be on me, somehow. Almost a part of me. And then I imagined it like this and it happened.” Pride swelled in his chest, knowing his little brumby had faced off with her worst fear. And won. 

“I love you.” They spoke as one, eyes meeting and mouths meshing before either realized it. Jack moaned as her leg hooked over his hip. She gasped in pain as her injury protested. “Ah, I’m sorry.” The sprite laughed through the pain, a hint of embarrassment coloring her face. 

Aster hated seeing her hurt, yet he was so proud. The wound on her hip was a war wound. A mark of her victory. He nuzzled her cheek, and with a sigh, he pulled back. “The others will want ta see us off. Then I’ll take care of ya.” Jack caught the mischievous look in his gaze, wishing they could skip the goodbyes and get straight to the part where she’d be naked and under him. 

*

Jack had tried to walk at first but between her limp and the pain, Aster had hefted her onto his back. When they made it back to her lake, they found Pitch restrained and bloody from the icicle being removed. His injury was sealed with golden sand though Sandy didn’t look happy about it. 

Aster helped her down, keeping hold of her arm for balance as they approached the guardians. Tooth smiled and pointedly looked anywhere but at Jack’s bloodied hip. North applauded their return, the sprite doing her best not to look uncomfortable. “My friends! I’m so happy to see you unharmed.” He caught sight of her hip, brows raised. “Mostly.” Jack shrugged at this, waving it off. “I’ll be fine. Aster has this herbal tea that does wonders.” 

Sandy offered Jack some of his sand, though she politely declined. Both Tooth and Sandy noticed Jack hovering against Aster though neither said a word. North said something about wedding bells that made Jack blush furiously. They all chatted for a bit before being interrupted by a harsh snarl. Pitch jerked within his restraints, eyes blazing. 

“You treacherous wench! You fucked that animal, didn’t you?” Jack felt anger rise up as Pitch opened his mouth to say something else. She crossed the small space between them and clocked him in the jaw. The boogeyman fell back, growling out in pain. Jack was about to reach for him again when Aster pulled her away.

Despite all his groaning, Pitch put up a decent scuffle while being restrained and injured. Though a pair of yetis handled him easily through a portal. “You two go home. We’ll present Pitch to MiM, and let you know what he says.” North smiled at them, almost fondly. Like he was remembering his own Mrs. 

Tooth and Sandy went through the portal with a wave goodbye as North took off in his sleigh, leaving the pair alone. Jack managed a wave of her own despite the tremor in her hand. Aster turned her within the cage of his arms, cradling her jaw as he kissed his way down her neck. “My little brumby.” His breath was hot, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips. Her hands slid along his chest, stopping to hold his sides. 

“He can’t say those things, not about you.” She looked at him fiercely, and Aster couldn’t help imagining her pummeling Pitch to a pulp. ”Nor you, mate.” He gave her an affectionate look, scooping her up before descending into one of his tunnels and taking her home. 

*

Jack breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the warren. It seemed like much more than a few hours that they’d been away. Aster carried her straight to the cottage and sat her on the kitchen table. He wanted to tend to her injury right away, but her leg caught him at the hip. The Pooka paused, watching as her hands palmed along his chest and down his waist. “Aster.” 

Her eyes were alight with mischief, and though he could smell her arousal, he caught her wrists before they went any lower. “I’ll take care of ya, love, but first things first.” Jack pouted, though she didn’t stop him from leaving and collecting what he needed to tend to her hip. 

“Lay back, Jackie.” Aster made quick work of stripping off her ruined pants and underwear. Though the full scent of her did make him pause, it didn’t stop him from cleaning and bandaging her wound. A heartbeat later, he realized she’d wiggled right out of her soaked hoodie and bra, lying naked for his eyes to rake over her exposed skin. 

She was beautiful, with fair skin and toned muscles. Jack winked at him, a challenging grin spread across her lips. The Pooka was mindful of her hip, though he did drag her rear right to the edge of the table. Her legs cradled him close as he leaned down to capture those sinful lips in a rough kiss. 

Aster sheathed himself inside her warmth, her nails digging into his lower back. They stayed like that, completely consumed in each other over the next few days. It reminded Aster of his rut when little less mattered besides their passion. Of course, he did manage to keep them fed and her wound clean.

They probably would have stayed in their frenzy if it hadn’t been for North’s summons three days later. It arrived in a flash of light and caused Jack to choke on her orange. Aster’s paw came down on her back, dislodging the piece that had stuck in her throat. Her hair was still damp from her bath, and he’d just finished bandaging her hip while she snacked. 

Jack gave the portal a dirty look as she found underwear and something to put on. Aster sent a message through the portal to close it, letting the others know they’d be there shortly. The Pooka put on his usual leather protectors and swung on his harness with the boomerang falling on his back. 

The sprite emerged in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a dark blue thermal with her staff spiraling up her sleeve. He brushed her bangs away from her scowling face, chuckling at her dismay. “Don’t fret, love. We’ll be back here before you know it.” 

She pressed up against him, his body tightening in response to her scent and touch. “Not soon enough.” Aster forced his desire down, pulling her onto his back in one smooth motion. His paws squeezed the backs of her knees before opening a tunnel. “Ya got tha’ right, baby.” 

*

Aster and Jack were the last to arrive, though no one really minded. Her memories had cleared up, making her more comfortable among the other guardians though they still felt more like strangers. Tooth smiled at the pair, having been filled in by North. The fairy chatted a bit with Jack, who fell easily into conversation with her. 

Knowing she was comfortable, Aster approached North. He passed a napping Sandy, shaking his head at the sight. “So, what’s goin’ on, mate?” The Russian waved off some of his elves, saying something about getting him cookies. 

North smiled broadly at his friend, patting him on the back. “I have good news!” His voice boomed in the already loud foyer, waking Sandy and catching the women’s attention. “MiM has finally answered my requests, but he wanted everyone here.” Jack could vaguely remember MiM, so the prospect of talking to him again left her apprehensive. 

The guardians circled around the intricately designed floor where a beam of light poured through the uncovered moonroof. Jack watched curiously as the light glittered and spun. She took a glance at the others who seemed just as surprised as she felt. A cool breeze shot down to the tile in a spiral, and back up. The blue and white glitter blended and took the shape of a man. 

A man as pale and bright as the moon itself. The light around him faded, leaving his form more solid and less blinding. He was dressed in black dress shoes and navy slacks. A matching blazer hung open with a white button-down. He had black, pin-straight hair and a sharp jaw. His angular cheekbones framed a handsome face with thin lips. 

Yet, the thing that captured Jack were his eyes. Black as obsidian and sparkled like evening stars. In a word, he was exotic. And he was staring right at her. “Hello, Jack.” The sprite found herself taking a step back, a chuckle following her. “MiM?” North questioned though he looked ready to brawl if need be. 

“The one and only. You may call me Diaval.” He extended a hand, North shaking his hand with a hearty laugh. Aster was unconsciously glaring at the man who kept stealing glances at his mate. He winked at the Pooka, clearly enjoying his scowl. 

A firm paw took hold of Jack’s hand, her surprised gaze finally looking away from Diaval. The Pooka looked at her with reassurance as MiM made his way from each guardian, sharing a few words and praise. 

Stopping at Aster, onyx eyes looking him over with a touch of curiosity. “E. Aster Bunnymund. You’ve done your family proud. And myself, too. The children of the world have never believed in the Easter Bunny so earnestly.” His eyes jumped to Jack, her icy blue gaze meeting his without waver. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve given someone else hope. And she deserves it.” His gaze softened, a hint of regret shining through before turning back to Aster. The Pooka’s expression was neutral, though he was curious as well. “Thanks, mate.” MiM nodded, running long, nimble fingers through his thick hair. 

And then he turned his full attention on Jack, taking a few steps back. “I’d like to speak with you, alone.” The sprite’s lips formed into a thin line, watching Diaval slip up the stairs to North’s office as if he owned the place. Jack and Aster’s eyes met, both holding a hint of uncertainty. Jack forced a calm smile, leaning up to peck his furry cheek.

“I’ll be okay, I’m going to be right upstairs.” The Pooka wanted to protest, mostly because he was feeling incredibly jealous and yet as she walked away, he knew he didn’t need to be. She loved him and always would. 

*

Jack entered the office littered with toys, ice sculptures, and piles of books and papers in every corner. Diaval stood in the center, shaking his head at the sight of it all. With a sharp turn, he faced her. Jack barely registered the doors closing before Diaval was right in front of her. The tips of his fingers ghosted along her cheek, the sensation strangely familiar. 

“You’ve been through so much and I’m sorry.” She blinked, refusing to move as his gaze roamed her. His eyes trailed over the visible scars on her collarbone, pausing at the one that stretched below her ear and disappeared into the collar of her hoodie. He tentatively reached for her waist, his palm gliding over her hip. 

The sprite hissed, more out of surprise than pain, and took a step away from the touch that was far too intimate. His onyx eyes roamed her body, and though she was dressed, she may as well have been naked with the way he took her in. “You don’t remember me, or Pitch from before. That’s how you wanted it when you left. I gave you what you wanted and yet… if I’d kept you with me, he’d never have hurt you.” 

“What do you mean?” He sighed, his unnaturally handsome face contorted painfully. “I’ve been King of the powers that be since time itself started. I shared my kingdom with my brother, Rune. Or as you know him…” 

“Pitch Black.” He nodded, hand closing as he stepped away from her. “You were my queen, born of the stars and suns. Oh, Jack, you were stunning then, too. Long silver hair and dark grey eyes. And I loved you with everything I had, but you wanted more than I could give. You loved the people we watched over, so we appointed the first guardians, but you wanted to be down here. With them. Helping the world thrive.” 

She felt sick because even though he could be lying, she didn’t think so. “You chose to leave the heavens. So I sent you down as a human soul, that way your memories would be erased without the chance of them returning. And you earned your spirit status, but I would have given it to you anyway.” He turned and sat in one of North’s plush chairs, sighing as he gestured for her to follow suit. Jack walked on shaky legs, sitting across from him.

“Why would I want to forget you?” He watched her, from the delicate dip of her brow to the tremor in her jaw. “Rune and I fought over you, for you. We waged war for your hand and you didn’t want to be the rift between us. So you left and hoped if you didn’t remember us, then you wouldn’t be able to tear us apart.” Her head shook as she sat back in the chair. “It didn’t work.” 

“No. He chased after you, used his powers to transform into a spirit. A dark spirit at that, but I sealed his memories from the truth. In the end, it didn’t matter. Even as Pitch Black, he evaded me and obsessed over you. Used powerful magic to hide you away. But when he brought you to Aster, I saw you.” There was that look again, the one that made her feel naked, vulnerable. 

“I’m so sorry, my Citali.” Jack swallowed down a sob, bowing her head as she tried to gather herself. Diaval fell to his knees in front of her, squeezing her trembling hands and bringing them up to kiss her thin fingers. “Let me heal you. I’ll wipe your memories and mend your body.” 

Jack considered this and him. The way he watched her and graced his thumbs over the back of her hands, it was so obvious he loved her. It was painful to see, knowing she didn’t feel the same. “Will I remember Aster? The way we are now.” 

Diaval smiled, sadly, almost wistfully. “I’m afraid not. Your bond with him didn’t form until after what happened with Rune. It’ll be like when you woke up from the ice.” 

Her head shook, wiping at a stray tear with her knuckle. “Then, no. I love him and I’d go through it all again if I could be with him in the end.” And she realized she meant it because getting to fall in love with him had been, even while broken, a blessing. 

MiM nodded ruefully, kissing the back of her hand once more. “Now that he is captured, Rune will return with me. I’m going to wipe him from this world and hope if he’s ever reborn that he’ll no longer be tainted by evil.” Jack felt a weight lifted from her shoulders knowing Pitch wouldn’t be able to hurt her again. Her smile lit Diaval up, wishing once more to have her back in the heavens with him. 

But he was at peace, despite her being in love with Aster, because truthfully if she was happy then so was he. Diaval stood tall, straightening his slacks. Then, Jack hugged him. Her arms were tight around his back, embracing him like an old friend. “Thank you, Diaval. For telling me this and for taking Pitch away.” 

He hesitated though only a moment before returning the embrace. She felt just as she had so long ago, soft and slender. His former love still smelt amazing, too. Pushing her to arms length, he met her sincere gaze. “Will you at least let me heal you?” 

“No. My body is scarred and tells a story of both sadness and strength, and my survival.” He admired her attitude and the lovely curve of her mouth. Tilting his head down, he cupped her jaw and pulled her close. She hesitated as his cool breath fanned over her face, his scent closed in around her. A mix of masculine musk and citrus, the familiarity was almost dizzying. 

Diaval’s lips covered hers, his head tilting as he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth. Jack was frozen by a hazy memory from so long ago it could have been a dream. One where he kissed her just like this, on a hidden world all their own. He pulled back, the tip of his thumb tracing her lower lip. “Think of this as payment for everything I’ve done and will do for you and Aster.” 

Jack was still in his arms, her annoyingly curious mind peaking with questions. “Did I love you? All those years ago? Or was it a love triangle, one where I couldn’t pick?” He smiled as he wrapped a strand of long white hair around his finger, keeping a loose hold as she took a step away from him.

“You loved me, and it was the purest kind of love. I think Rune loved you in his own way, more so he wanted a chance to prove himself to you.” Jack was relieved, glad that even as someone akin to a goddess, she hadn’t reciprocated romantic feelings for Pitch. For just a moment longer, they shared a look and then he was returning her to the guardians.


	8. Fin

Diaval stayed a while longer, talking to the trio as Aster pulled her away. They settled in the nook of a closed window, listening to the soft roar of the fire a few feet away and the wind rustling just outside. He’d set her in his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist as the other rested on her knee. “So? What happened?” 

Jack pondered how to answer that because still, she seemed to have questions, and yet as her eyes met the Pooka’s they didn’t seem to matter. “Well, apparently…” and she launched into the whole conversation about what MiM had said. The entire time Aster was completely engrossed in the seemingly tall tale. 

“Oh, and he kissed me.” She said it casually, though she felt his body tense. Jack thought she heard a growl rumble his chest. She turned and carded her fingers through the long tufts on his cheek, bringing his molten gaze back to her. “Now, don’t be like that. It didn’t mean anything. I feel bad for him, Aster. He still cares about me but he knows my heart belongs to you.” 

This seemed to soothe his bruised ego, tracing his finger along her jaw. It was similar to Diaval’s touch and made her shiver. He hummed as their gazes held, deliciously naughty things racing through his mind. “Heart belongs to me, aye?” Jack nods, letting out a breathy sound just before he covers her mouth with his. His tongue pressed forward, meeting with hers for a brief tango. 

They were interrupted as North yelled about Diaval’s exit. With an annoyed groan, Aster released his gentle hold of Jack’s jaw and helped her up. The sprite grinned at his furrowed brow, walking back to where the moonroof was open and the steady beam of light seemed to be buzzing with anticipation. 

A yeti dropped Pitch to the tile, per North’s instruction. Diaval gave the Russian a pointed look though said nothing about the heap of unconscious male on the floor. Jack took one last look at him, though right then he looked incredibly peaceful. Of course, that was probably from Sandy using his dream sand, but it was still strange. He lacked any kind of anger on his face, jaw lax and he appeared almost harmless. 

“I’ll be going then.” He pulled Pitch into a slouched sit, placing a tentative hand on his younger brother. “Will you come back? Like this. Not just the ominous pictures you send.” North laughed at his own question, though he was serious. MiM smiled and though Tooth swooned over him and Jack could admit he was handsome, it just didn’t compare to her Pooka. 

“Mmm, perhaps. I’ll need to see those cute baby Pooka for myself, won’t I?” His gaze landed on Jack and Aster, one arm slung over her petite shoulders. Diaval winked, and in a flash of brilliant blue light, he and Pitch were gone. 

*

It took the pair several long minutes to convince their friends they were indeed not currently expecting. No doubt Diaval was watching and having a good laugh at their expense. The entire ordeal left Jack redder than a tomato and Aster having to explain more about his culture than he cared for. 

Though it had been a good moment to introduce the reality of them someday having little ones and needing the guardians to watch them occasionally. Aster left out that it would be for an entire week while he and Jack went through his rut, but figured they’d cross that bridge when they got there.

When they finally arrived back at the warren, it was early evening. Jack had been quiet for some time, leaving her staff by the front door and rummaging through the pantry to find something for dinner. Aster tugged off his boomerang harness and protectors and left them on a set of hooks just inside the cottage. 

Aster stood behind the sprite, fingers curling around her waist and turning her to face him. Her back pressed to the counter, hands sliding up to his shoulders. “Lot on your mind?” Jack nodded, delicate fingers framing his face. She simply stared at him for a long time, roaming over the masculine features of his face. From his brow bone to the lips that kissed her into a million frenzies. “I love you.” 

Her voice, though soft, was also firm. “I love ya, too.” Aster chuckled quietly, pulling her up to sit on the counter. It was nearly the same spot she’d been just before his rut started and it sent an excited shiver along his spine. Thinking of his rut, he remembered Diaval’s words. 

“This about what that wanker said?” Jack laughed at his candor, shoving at his shoulder playfully. “A little. I know you want children, but I’m scared. After everything that happened to me, I don’t even know if I can be a good mother. I’m not even sure I want to bring a child into the world as it is right now.” 

Aster considered her words before answering. “You’re gonna be a great mum, and there isn’t a rush on little ones. I can wait til’ ya ready.” 

“I thought when you… well. Wait, so. You want to take me to Holland?” Aster looked at her like she was crazy, shaking his head as a deep laugh overtook him. “Why are you laughing at me?” She shoved at him again with a click of her tongue, causing him to back up some though before she could even get off the counter, he was using his body to cage her in again. 

“I think you’re cute when ya mad, but really Jackie? Ya gotta ask?” He pegged her with a tilt of his head, ears twitching as his paws slid along her thighs and over her uninjured hip. “Well, I’d like some… confirmation.” Her eyes were a little big with her shoulders shrugging. Aster felt like a total wanker. Of course, she’d want him to, at the very least, say something to her. Rutting through a season hardly meant they’d be together forever.

“We’re both stubborn, passionate, and can throw a mean right hook.” She giggled, the icy depths of her eyes shining as she hung onto every word. “I wanna be with ya til’ my heart stops, brumby.” He leaned in as the last word burned into a purr, nuzzling his nose to hers, twitching down her cheek to her throat. “Won’t ya be mine? Always?” 

Aster felt her pulse quicken, a little gasped moan escaping as she held onto his strong biceps; fingers tangling into downy fur. “I want ya to be mine, mate. Let’s go to Holland next year. Be my bond-mate.” He pulled her in, hooking one of her knees to his hip as his semi popped firmly against her core. 

Jack squirmed in his paws, heat licking up her center as she grew hot and wet. Their eyes met and his mouth covered hers. Aster dry-humped against her, Jack’s hips mimicking the motion, both moaning into the kiss. Thick fingers tangled into her snowy hair, cradling the base of her skull as he tugged his mouth free. 

“Yes, Aster, I want to be yours. A-And you mine.” He gave her a genuine smile, one that filled her heart to the brim. And as he began stripping her down, she wanted another place filled, too. 

The End

Sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not really. I'm adding an epilogue, though it'll be another few chapters.


	9. Epilogue 1 - Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutyness ahead!

Jack loved her season, and honestly hadn’t realized how much she missed it until it began to roll in and the winds practically called for her. Winter brought a good break in her daily life with Aster. She’d been living in the warren for the last six months or so. And every day with him was a day she was grateful for. Normally, winter wasn’t official until mid to late December, but Jack had to make up for last year and started early snowfall and mini blizzards right after Halloween. 

Her days she spent roaming the world, sometimes with other spirits she met along the way, but she didn’t mind the solitude because as her days ended, her evenings were filled with light and laughter. Aster did his work while she was away and anxiously waited for her to return. Jack had learned to make her own portals, though she still enjoyed traveling by Aster’s tunnels. 

*

It was a week until Thanksgiving and Jack had been causing many snow days around the globe. While adults were dismayed, the kids who battled it out in snowball fights definitely didn’t mind. Her powers had grown thanks to her spectacular return and she’d never felt better. Jack remembered Christmas was right around the corner, and her excitement grew with the realization that it would be her first with Aster. Of course, she’d never celebrated with anyone. At least, none she could remember. 

Jack entered the warren in a whirlwind of chilled air, giggling madly as she left a group of teenagers in the middle of an all-out snowball war. They’d thought she was an actual teenager and when she told them she was Jack Frost, they’d laughed like she was joking. The entire ordeal left her in a great mood. 

She found Aster finishing up a rather large pile of eggs, setting a thin paintbrush in a messy water cup. He smiled at her return and caught her as she jumped into his lap. The pair fell and rolled away from his work. The delicately painted eggs sprouted thin stick legs and took off, scuttling to hidey holes until the big day. 

When they stopped rolling, Jack was on top of the Pooka, her silken hair creating a curtain where just the two of them existed. Her skin was still chilled with a pale pink flush at the tops of her cheeks. The sprite kissed him with cold lips, his paws squeezed just below the round of her ass. 

“Well, ‘ello there, love.” She hummed a greeting, burying her face into the crook of his neck and breathing in his piney musk. Aster resisted pinning her under his hips as she writhed into his thick fur. “Love, unless you’re ready ta get naked, ya need to slow down.” Her laugh warmed his belly as she relaxed in his hold, his paws ghosting up her back.

“I just missed you. Though I hope that offer is still good later.” She sat up then, winking at him wickedly. Aster stifled a groan as he sat back on his palms, listening to his little mate chatter about her day. His was much less exciting but it didn’t stop her enthusiasm as she settled down to help paint a little pile of eggs for him. 

Jack did her best not to paint snowflakes and snowmen, but occasionally one slipped through. “Aster, do your people celebrate Christmas? Or is that a mundane holiday?” He took a glance at her though his own expression gave nothing away. “Not originally, but many Pooka work hidden among humans. So yes, now we do. Why? Ya got any surprises for me?” 

The sprite shrugged, wiggling side to side as she fought and lost against hiding her grin. “It’s our first Christmas. Can we decorate? Maybe just a little snow?” The Pooka’s face turned skeptical, setting down a lavender egg. “I dunno, Jackie. Snow will melt here.” 

“I can use a little magic! How about just a snowman?” She could tell he didn’t care for the idea, yet he nodded anyway because she was so excited. “Yes! I’ll make him on the first. That way he won’t be around too long.” 

*

Jack ended up making the snowman a few days before Thanksgiving, but the Pooka didn’t mind. Not when she smiled at him like he’d hung the stars. She spent a few days at home, summoning up magazines and making her decorations out of tulle, twine, and way too much glitter. 

There was a blue and silver wreath on one of the French doors, a snowman in the center, and tulle made to look like flowers with gems placed periodically. Jack had summoned a fireplace and decked it out in garner and white lights. “Jack! Did ya need all this?” 

Aster gestured to the fire pit that was in the corner where his couch once was. Said coach had a piney scened throw over the back of it and his coffee table between, creating what Jack thought was a romantic area for them. Biting her lip, she shrugged nonchalantly. “Mmm, I thought so. You don’t like it?” 

With a soft pout and twist of her hands, she found herself being pulled into Aster’s chest. “‘Lright, ‘lright. It can stay.” 

*

Aster was freezing his cottontail off in knee-deep snow. Jack was racing around him, trying to find a tree for them. The Pooka didn’t think he needed to be here, and yet he suffered silently as she settled on a medium-sized tree for the corner of their kitchen. 

With a touch of his paw, the tree was swallowed whole and settled inside the cottage. Afterward, Jack agreed to go home where they proceeded to use the fireplace he’d griped about. 

Jack was sure he liked it now that they’d gone at it like bunny rabbits on the floor with the heat of the fireplace licking at their backs. 

*

The sprite was annoyed at the slow progress of her gift or the lack thereof. In short, she definitely hadn’t given herself enough time to make it, but she also didn’t want to use magic. Jack wanted the gift to be completely handmade, so to make that happen, she decided to get some help from those teenagers she’d met a few weeks prior. 

One of them was named Andrea, she had curly black hair with violet highlights. Her eyebrow was pierced and she’d been the only one to believe Jack was who she said she was. Being approached again by the spirit had her extremely excited. It had taken a few minutes for Jack to calm the girl down and get her to understand what she needed help with. 

Andrea spent some time on YouTube looking up how to hand press leather, and within an hour they had a sketch cut out of delicate snowflakes for the corners and a rough outline of tall grasses poking out of a decent layer of snow. Andrea helped finish it with a baby fawn and bunnies running under the fawns twiggy legs. 

“It’s perfect. I just need to add, one more thing.” Taking the pencil, she outlined and darkened Aster’s tattoos on the bunny’s foreheads and rumps. Jack smiled fondly at it, wondering if she’d be pregnant after his next season. “You never said, but who’s this for?” Andrea munched on a chip, adding a few dots for falling snow. 

“For my… I guess fiancé. We’ll basically be married right after Easter.” The teenager squealed happily, clapping her hands together. “That’s so exciting! Is he cute?” Jack pondered how to answer that because frankly, she thought he was the most handsome being she’d ever seen. “Not classically so, but yes. But even if he wasn’t, he’s the kindest individual I know.” 

Andrea chatted for a while about her boyfriend while they began the denting and soft chisel work on the left arm piece. Jack had become carried away, realizing she’d be late if she didn’t head out. Andrea agreed to hold onto the leather protectors and tucked them away in her desk. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

*

The sprite spent almost two weeks visiting Andrea to finish the arm protectors, though, with just two weeks left until Christmas, she knew she couldn’t make a new body harness. Though she did hope to get the feet protectors done. 

Aster had been using his free time to make Jack’s gift, too. The Pooka would be giving Jack a leather cuff after his rut to signify their bond, but he wanted to give her something else to symbolize their love. So he’d gone to his unused spare room and summoned up his metalwork tools. He’d spent time designing a pendent, the first was too small and the second way too big. He finally settled on an oval about an inch long and three quarter an inch wide. 

It had a delicate lace border made of silver, the inner border was all thin vine work. The centerpiece was a large floral piece that looked almost like a snowflake. Once he’d designed the pendant, he found some high-quality silver and set to making it. 

He’d stopped periodically, rethinking if he should add something else to it. The idea didn’t come until a few days before Christmas when he decided to inlay the flower with mother of pearl. The unique coloration could easily represent winter and spring. 

So, the very next day as Jack left the warren, Aster headed out, too. He tunneled to a beach he’d been fond of as a child, knowing he could find the natural resource here. The Pooka wasn’t particularly fond of saltwater, though he suffered through it for about an hour to find a handful of decent oysters. 

After a quick bath, he was back at his work desk. The first oyster he’d managed to completely ruin. His thick paws hadn’t the gentle touch he needed. Deciding to try a larger one, he sliced it open with a butter knife. Using his pinky nail, he separated a large piece of the material needed and set to work carving it into his design. 

Aster had it nearly done when he sensed his sprite come through a portal. Since taking on this project, he’d been acting like he was still preparing for Easter. He had a half pile of eggs set up out in the warren that he’d painted before, along with all his paints and supplies. Thankfully, he’d heard her and sent his workshop off to his own personal limbo. The Pooka barely managed to slip into the bathroom when Jack was walking up the porch. 

“Aster?” She called after him in a singsong voice, no doubt searching for him. The Pooka answered her as the bathroom door creaked open. “Hey, love.” 

*

Jack admired their Christmas tree. It was drowning in silver and blue tinsel, there wasn’t a real theme among the ornaments, but Jack’s favorite was one she’d spotted while out searching for Andrea. It was a simple white globe with a “family tree” on it and the year. It came with a marker and Jack had eagerly written her name on it in her loopy writing. Aster had followed suit with his own somewhat legible penmanship. 

It was Christmas Eve and Jack had set a long box under the tree just the day before. It was wrapped in a bold blue paper with silver ribbons. Though what was next to it had caught her attention. It was a significantly smaller box, could fit in the palm of her hand. Wrapped up in plain brown paper and a single twine rose on the top like a bow. 

The sprite screamed happily as Aster scooped her up and twirled her away from the tree. He pinned her against the wall, one small hand held above her head as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Jack moaned, body arching into his as his other palm slid down to her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze as her legs came up around his hips. “I think you’ve ended up on the naughty list, love.” 

“Oh? What did I do?” He pressed his lips to her nose before leaning back enough to look into her seemingly innocent face. “I haven’t decided yet, but I definitely think ya need to be punished.” Jack giggled as he carried her to the fireplace, stripping off her jeans and tank top. They spent nearly the entire day in the nook of their living room. Aster took her on the floor, bent over the coffee table, and the arm of the couch, coming inside her tender little snatch every time. 

*

Come early Christmas morning, Jack woke to the swell of Aster’s cock rocking into her hip. She moaned and shifted as he turned the sprite onto her belly. He caged her in with a knee on either side of her thighs, his shaft settling between the globes of her cheeks. He rocked in time to her heavy breathing, a paw coming down hard on her ass. “A-Aster!” 

Sleep still had a loose hold on Jack, her eyes bleary. The Pooka shushed her, returning to the steady rhythm against her behind. As her body started to relax, his paw came down on the same spot. With a hiss, her hips pressed back. Aster’s nails dragged along her reddened skin, soothing the spot with his thumb. He’d only woken her once with sex and never had he spanked her, yet as she came alive completely, she relished the burn of his palm on her tendering cheeks. 

Every time she seemed to think he was done playing, he’d resume his punishment. It wasn’t until she said his name again, giving one more hard spank that he finally entered her dripping cunt. He slid back to his haunches, bringing her hips up to bend her knees. With a firm hand, he spread her legs and started thrusting. Jack was sobbing with ecstasy and misery, her ass burning and pussy sizzling with need. Aster growled as he neared his peak, pounding into her without mercy. 

Jack screamed with release, her entire body trembling as he emptied his seed into her womb. She collapsed with Aster pulling her back to his chest, both panting and aching. Her from his rough treatment and him from holding off his own pleasure for so long. Nuzzling his jaw against her shoulder, he gave her stinging cheek a firm squeeze, quickly followed by a tender pet. “Merry Christmas, love.” 

She let out a sound between a moan and a laugh, glancing back at her Pooka. “Merry Christmas.”


	10. Epilogue 2 - Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have one more epilogue after this. Possibly two, depending on how long it is.  
> -Smut Ahead-

After a bath and dressing in an oversized sweatshirt and comfortable PJ bottoms, Aster and Jack piled onto the couch with their presents on the table. Long frosty strands of hair hung damp around the sprites face, a smile warming her expression. “Okay, who’s first?” 

Aster could practically taste her excitement to give him the gift she’d been hiding for the last several weeks. She bounced in her seat to grab the blue box as he nodded to her. “I hope you like it.” Suddenly, she looked nervous as he took it, giving it a small shake. 

Shoving his shoulder, she giggled. The Pooka tugged the silver ribbon loose and started unwrapping the gift. Once the lid was pulled back, he shuffled white sparkling tissue paper to the floor. His head tilted at the sight, thinking she’d given him something that he already owned. Yet, taking the first piece of leather from the box, he looked at it closely. 

The detailing was beautiful, though as he took in the snowy scene and fawn, his eyes widened at the sight of the baby Pookas. His thumb glide over the tattoos covering their fur and took a glance at Jack who had been uncharacteristically quiet. “Do you like it?” 

“Oh, I love it. Did ya make this?” She nodded as she removed the second arm cover, showing the matching scenery. “I uh, had some help.” She blushed warmly, her finger tracing over the twiggy legs of the fawn. “I had no idea how to press leather, but I really wanted to give you something special.” 

She looked at him with complete adoration, and his heart swelled as he placed the box between them and tugged her in for a firm kiss. Jack moaned quietly as his tongue massaged hers, his paw curling around her jaw. His other slipped down, palming her sore behind. With a little gasp, she pulled back.

“There is more.” She gave the box a playful shake. He laughed, looking back down at the box. Under another thin layer of tissue paper were a set of feet protectors. The design was a bit simpler, with snowflakes and tall grasses, though that didn’t diminish its quality.

“Ya really outdid ya self.” Jack beamed under his praise, watching him set the items on the table and grab up his gift for her. Her eyes glittered with anticipation as he offered up and just as quickly snatched the box back. With a playful scoff of his name and a firm squeeze of his knee, he handed the box back. 

Jack removed the burlap flower without damaging it, placing it on the table and tearing through the brown paper. The box itself was a solid, plain white, giving absolutely no hints to what was inside. She popped the lid off and gasped at the silver gleaming up at her.

On a solid, thin rolled chain was an oval pendant. It had delicate lace borders and silver swirls surrounding a mother of pearl flower that could have also been a snowflake. She touched it reverently, admiring the craftsmanship ship. Jack turned it over, reading a small inscription. 

‘To my Brumby, a symbol of Us’

“Aster, where did you find this?” He’d been watching her take in the shape and details of his gift, hoping she’d like it. Though by the tears glazing her eyes, he assumed he’d done well. “I made it.” He would have added more if she hadn’t let out such a sharp sound of surprise. The sprite climbed in his lap, still holding the box as her legs straddled him and her free arm hooked around his neck. 

He embraced her tightly, feeling her wet his fur. Aster stroked her head, giving his little mate a firm squeeze. “Why ya cryin’ mate? Don’t ya like it?” His tone was teasing but she quickly leaned back to reassure him, while wiping at her face. 

“I love it, I love it so much.” Jack was admiring the small box again, holding it almost tenderly. “I can’t believe you made this.” There was a touch of awe in her voice as she finally removed it from the box, letting it fall where it may. She offered him the chain and turned in his lap. 

With a lift of her hair, he brought the chain to her throat and clasped it closed. The pendant settled just past her collarbone with a soft weight. Jack stroked it a few times, leaning back as his arms hugged her close. “I don’t know how you’re going to top next year.” He laughed, tickling her side. “Oh, I’ll figure somethin’ out.”

*

Jack was getting ready to head to the North Pole with Aster. He was dressed in his new leather protectors and his usual harness, waiting for her. It had been Jack’s idea to do a Secret Santa and comically, North had not been crazy about it. 

*Flash Back*

Aster took Jack on a special trip to see North a week into December. The Pooka hadn’t thought it was a good idea to pop in unexpectedly, but his little sprite was insistent on spending the holiday together with their friends.

Upon arrival, the pair noticed the shop in chaos. Yetis tripped over elves, elves worked as if their toys were going out but truly were just making a mess. North was busy checking in with the toymakers, nearly yelling in his thick accent about this or that. 

“I said, ‘green and gold’! ‘Green and gold’!” The yeti seemed ruffled, yelling back just as loud in his native tongue. Jack did her best not to giggle, turning away as North noticed them standing nearby. “My friends! I’m sorry you arrive to such mess. What can I do for you?”

Aster pointedly looked to Jack, who swallowed down her laugh before managing to speak. “Hey! So, how do you feel about doing a secret Santa on Christmas with the guardians?” North crossed his arms and she supposed he would look intimidating to others, but she was hardly phased. “Eh. I don’t know, that’s not how we do things here.” 

Jack did laugh then, though his face sobered her. “Oh, come on! You’re literally Santa and you don’t want to celebrate your holiday with us?” He was looking at her intently, though his serious gaze jumped to the pile of skateboards an elf just knocked over. With a deep Russian curse, he moved past them to help the yetis. 

“Christmas is a wonderful holiday, but it is human holiday. Once I deliver toys, day is celebrated and I start all over. No break.” Jack paused to look between him and Aster. The Pooka shrugged, standing to stack the boards on their sides neatly. “No break? And how long have you been Santa?” 

Jack followed his lead, laying the differently designed boards upon the table. North hummed thoughtfully, laying his handful into a messy heap with the elf who’d toppled them wiggling to get free. “Seven, eight hundred years? Don’t remember.”

Placing her hands upon her hips, Jack pinned the much older man with a serious expression. “We’re doing a secret Santa. Here, on Christmas. I will sort out the name exchange and you will take the day off and participate.” Her tone left no room for argument and as she turned with a wave, she heard Aster chuckle. 

*End Flash Back*

Jack emerged from the bathroom with her hair done up in a delicate braid crown. She had crystal hairpins in place, catching the light like ice through the few loose white strands. Her dress was a soft pastel blue silk with fur trim at the collar and hem which fell to her knee. It was simple, with snowflakes heavily inlaid on the base and granulating towards her waist. She even had on barefoot sandals, a matching snowflake design over the top of her foot and white ribbons around her ankle and toes. 

With one-inch straps and her necklace in place, she truly envisioned the holiday and her spirit title. Aster’s gaze went wide as he stood, taking her by the hand. He whistled long and low, twirling her. “Ya look stunning.” A soft flush colored her face as he pulled her in by the waist, one paw grabbing her sore ass cheek. She giggled quietly, her arms wrapped around his neck. “You look pretty good yourself.” He scoffed playfully, nudging her nose with his. “I know, all thanks to ya.” 

“Hardly, you big flirt.” They kissed for a few moments, her fingers tangling into downy fur. Aster pulled away slowly, wishing they didn’t need to go. The sprite left the warmth of his arms, grabbing a decent sized canvas bag. She pulled it over her shoulder and took hold of her staff. “Okay, let’s go.” She jumped gracefully towards him, the Pooka catching her bridal style before opening a tunnel,

*  
Aster and Jack arrived to find the workshop decently organized, or at least, it wasn’t a total mess. The partially done toys were stacked against a wall, tables normally filled with supplies and tools were dressed in white and green table cloths and had food and drinks laid out. There was even a chocolate fountain and desserts that immediately caught Jack’s eye. Aster set her down lightly, scurrying off to the food trays. 

North was fussing with a few yetis when the sprite approached, smiling warmly and waving them to put their projects away. “No working, North. Did you get your person's gift done?” The Russian mumbled something she was sure wasn’t nice before nodding towards another table with a small Christmas tree and a single present under it.

“Awesome!” Her smile relaxed him as he finally took in her outfit. “You look very pretty.” The sprite blushed a bit, being unaccustomed to hearing such things from anyone other than Aster. “You’d look nice too if you went and changed.” He was in somewhat tattered suspender pants over a white button-down that was wrinkled. 

He glanced down, rolling his eyes with an exasperated sound parting his lips. “I had yetis do tables and put up tree, now I change? You want too much.” Jack laughed softly, pointing to the stairs, and setting off towards the gift table. She set the three gifts out under the tree, but looking at the minimal plain silver ornaments, she frowned. “Oh, no.” With a wave of her hand, white magic circled the tree from base to tip. 

Once the magic settled into shapes and colors, the tree was left nearly glowing. Pine needles were heavy with multi-colored tinsel and custom ornaments for each guardian. Aster’s was an Easter egg, hers a glittered version of her staff, a tooth with fairy wings for Toothiana, a golden baby with Z’s drifting up from his little head for Sandy, and a Matryoshka doll that had North’s big wondrous eyes. Jack looked down at the spare present she’d brought for MiM and decided to add a silvery moon to the tree. 

Jack almost felt silly bringing him the gift, she had no way of knowing if he’d come. Sure, she’d invited him, but that meant little since he never responded. Though she no longer had time to ponder that when Aster stepped up to her side, causing her to jump. He laughed heartily as she punched him in the shoulder. “Twinkle toes.” 

Aster pecked her cheek, offering her a chocolate-dipped strawberry. Her eyes lit up as she took it before he could snatch it away. The Pooka had noticed her working on the tree, though now that he was close, he took in the beautifully done ornaments. “These are nice. I’m takin’ ours home.” The sprite giggled, munching on her treat.

“Let North keep these, I’ll make us new ones.” He seemed to consider it, though when he was ready to respond, Tooth and Sandy came tumbling through a portal, courtesy of the yetis. Aster facepalmed, shaking his head with a soft curse. Tooth was up quickly, taking in the sight of the workshop done up for them. “This place looks great! Oh, look at the tree!” Her excitement was adorable, wings buzzing as Jack and Aster parted to let her take in the ornaments. 

“Ohhh, I love mine. Did North do these?” Before anyone could say, said Russian materialized out of thin air, dressed in fresh clothes. “No! I liked simple tree.” He gazed at Jack with mild disapproval, the sprite merely pointed at his Matryoshka ornament and he was quiet. She smiled smugly as he hummed something close to an apology. 

Sandy set his present down among the others, Tooth following suit. The guardians chatted for a while, with North being somewhat grumpy and trying to slip off and talk to the yetis. Elves continuously ambushed the food, though managed not to destroy the table. After an hour or so, North had the yetis bring in some plush chairs for them to sit in. They were red and gold and extremely comfortable.

“Who’s gonna go first?” Jack was almost bouncing again, enjoying the fellowship of being with everyone on such a special day. Sandy put his hand up and quickly grabbed his gift. He handed the box to Jack who blinked in surprise. “What’s in it?” She gave the box a little shake, earning a question mark from Sandy.

Tearing through the plain silver paper and popping the lid off the box, Jack found a dark navy sweater. Running her fingers over it, she realized it was cashmere. It had a v-neck though it didn’t go too far down and long oversized sleeves. “Wow! This is beautiful. Thank you, Sandy.” He bowed a little deeper than needed, causing the sprite to giggle. 

Aster went next, tossing the box at North. The Russian caught it easily and for all his gripping he seemed excited. Inside the box was a Cossack hat in a dappled grey made of faux mink. Nodding with approval, he put it on. “Very handsome.” Tooth grinned, deciding to go next. She handed a bag to Aster that was heavier than it appeared.

Reaching in, he found a dagger, about a foot long in a leather sheath. He removed it, turning over the intricately designed blade. “Crikey, that’s a nice blade.” A few more words were exchanged among the friends before Jack handed off her gift to Tooth. Her wings buzzed excitedly as she unwrapped the modest present.

The fairy found four sets of barefoot sandals with floral designs. Each was a different color that complimented her feathers. “These are so cute. I love them!” Tooth was busy toeing off her shoes and trying on the ocean blue set while she and Jack chatted about them. North chuckled at the ladies, taking hold of his own gift and giving it to Sandy.

A slew of images went over the Sandman’s head, pulling out a throw pillow. It had hand-sewn koi fish in gold and white, it was stuffed to comfy perfection. Sandy hugged it tightly, giving the Russian a thumbs up. North nodded, drinking cocoa from a mug when he caught sight of one last box. “Who is that for?” He pointed, catching Jack’s attention. “For Diaval, but I don’t think he’s coming.” 

She looked mildly disappointed though not surprised. Aster squeezed her palm, knowing she had the best intentions when inviting MiM. He hated to see her upset but he hadn’t expected the man to come either. Tooth sighed a little dreamily as she said his name again. “He’s just so handsome, isn’t he?” Jack chuckled softly, covering it with a cough when the fairy looked at her. The obvious crush was too cute. “Oh, yes. He’s classically handsome.” It was something she’d said to Andrea in a different context though it seemed to settle Tooth.

North clicked his tongue, about to say something when light poured in through the moonroof. Diaval’s magic swirled in a cool burst, leaving him standing there much how he’d been dressed before. He smiled as the guardians came to greet him, North instructing a yeti to bring another chair for him. “Sorry, I’m late.” He’d never admit he hadn’t wanted to come because it almost hurt to see Jack, especially the way she looked now.

But her sadness over him not attending had been enough to drive him down to the North Pole. And he was glad for it because now she was positively beaming at him. “I’m really happy you came. I didn’t know if you would but I brought you something.” In her hands was a box wrapped in nearly black paper with little moons and silver reflects littering it. A big silver bow was on top to finish the look. 

He took it almost hesitantly, letting Tooth drag him to sit in the circle of chairs. His chair happened to be between Tooth and Jack. The fairy goaded him on to open the present, wanting to see exactly what Jack picked out for him. Diaval wasn’t accustomed to the attention he was getting, it made him shift a little anxiously as he unwrapped the small square box.

Diaval tossed a few sheets of tissue paper down, finding a snow globe inside. Removing it from the box, he found it had little figures of the guardians standing together with him right in the middle. He shook it as the fake snow swirled with way too much glitter. It was definitely something Jack would make. The base was a dark grey with little silver tendrils and dots.

Their eyes met and she grinned at him. “So you remember you have friends here. You don’t need to be alone all the time.” Diaval swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat, realizing with startling clarity what she was implying. “You remember, don’t you?” She nodded at him, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “A little, just bits and pieces. I don’t think you even realize it, but we all care about you.”

MiM took a moment to glance at Aster, who by all counts should have been jealous, but he simply nodded with a small smile ghosting his lips. The guardians bust into chatter about Diaval coming down and helping them in their respective realms. Tooth seemed a little too excited about the idea. 

Diaval was left with a pleasant warmth in his belly as he understood he didn’t have to live in solitude anymore.

*

Sandy, Tooth, and Aster stood near the refreshments, chatting away. North managed to slip off to find his yetis and get them back to work while Diaval and Jack sat in their seats, talking privately.

“... and there’s a tree, it’s huge with white leaves. It glows like the moon.” Jack was telling him what she remembered about their world so far away. A huge castle and gorgeous luminous trees and flowers. The place had tons of servants, some looking human and others looking like aliens or animal hybrids. Though apparently in all her time away, Diaval hadn’t taken any friends or companions. 

“That’s right. It’s a beautiful garden, you use to spend hours there.” He decided to leave out that they spent lots of time in the garden doing things he was sure Aster wouldn’t want to hear. Jack smiled warmly, her legs crossed as she leaned against the armrest. 

“From what I can remember, I agree.” She fingered her necklace, tracing over the snowflake flower. She’d been getting flashes of her old life, sometimes a sliver in a dream. Talking and confirming her memories with Diaval was a small comfort, to know where she truly came from. 

“Oh, do you still have those uh… I don’t know what they’re called. They look like horses but they have scales like a dragon and like uh… uh rainbow-y fire mane?” 

“You mean the longma? Yes, they’re not common, but they do love the flowers behind the castle so you used to see them a lot.” Jack nodded, recognizing the name once he’d said it. “I feel like I almost pet one once.”

“You did! We’d argued and I’d followed you to the edge of the castle grounds. A baby longma was munching on wildflowers and you shushed me so you could attempt to touch him.” 

She could almost visualize it as he spoke, her in a heavy kimono-like dress and him calling after her. She’d stopped to silence him before going near the beautiful creature. It had nearly set its snout to her palm when the mother neighed for him. 

“I wish I could remember that… but why were we arguing?” Diaval paused, wishing she’d remember just as he wished she wouldn’t. “That was shortly before I sent you to Earth. We were fighting about you leaving.” 

Diaval’s face fell at the memory, Jack reaching out to squeeze his arm again. “I know you may never fully be over what happened, but I… I want you to know I’m really happy.” She smiled though it was a little sad for him. Her eyes jumped to Aster who was laughing at something Tooth had said. Her gaze softened, love practically pouring out of her for him. 

He gently touched the back of her hand, desperately wanting to kiss the smooth skin there. “I know, Jack. It’s been difficult but seeing you happy has helped me. To know it was worth it for you.” 

Jack nodded, letting her hand linger a bit longer. “I meant what I said. We all care about you and would love for you to join us more often.” 

Diaval smiled with genuinity, releasing his hold on her. “I know and I’ll try.” 

North interrupted all the noise in the foyer, announcing the end of the party. “Come, come, I have lots of work to do.” Each guardian gathered up their gifts, Jack setting her sweater and Aster’s knife into the canvas bag she’d brought. The Pooka offered the sprite her staff, having the wood wind up her arm. 

With quick goodbyes and a few warm hugs, the guardians went their separate ways.

*

It was just after eleven by the time Aster and Jack made it back to the warren. The Pooka set her down and moved towards the door to remove his leather gear. Jack set her bag and staff on a chair in the kitchen and started to pull hairpins free of her snowy locks. She was ready to change and get cozy with Aster on the couch, maybe read a bit to unwind. 

Aster watched Jack carefully undo all the hard work she’d done with thin fingers. His eyes trailed along her frame, admiring how the dress cinched snuggly at her waist and flared out. Though it left her calves bare, long creamy legs catching his eye. It would be a shame that she wouldn’t wear the dress again, or at least not for another year. 

She huffed quietly, bending over to retrieve a lost hairpin. Aster’s head tilted, catching a glimpse of silky white covering her behind. Another pin fell free and as she bent to grab that one, the Pooka came up behind her. Jack startled from his sudden proximity, letting out a giggle as he smiled and hugged her back to his chest, folding his arms over her waist. Setting the crystal pins on the table, she relished in his warmth while her braid fell over her shoulder with the last pin coming loose. 

“Today was great, wasn’t it?” Aster hummed his agreement, placing soft kisses along her shoulder as she spoke and unraveled her braid. “I think North enjoyed it more than he let on. And maybe Tooth can get Diaval out of his shell.” Jack felt him nip where the scar of his teeth remained, an excited little moan escaping her. “We can hope. What was ya favorite part of today?” Jack wiggled in his grasp, her ass brushing over his semi. She couldn’t focus when he trailed his tongue over her scar, the action made her quiver. 

Aster repeated his question, his paw moving up to fondle her breast. She held his wrists, gasping as his other paw moved down her body. “A-All of it.” Jack barely managed to get the words out as he brushed over her sex. “Want ta know mine?” She nodded, whimpering as he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her dress. His breath was hot, the trail of his saliva on her shoulder going between warm and cool. “This dress, mate. Ya look so divine.” He adjusted his hold, keeping his palm on her chest as he rubbed a heavy paw over her ass. 

Jack stumbled as she struggled to remain in place, they bumped into the table, her hands landing open on its surface to catch herself. “Stay jus’ like tha’.” She felt her panties soak through as his accent thickened. He pulled up the hem, pushing her underwear down to her knees. He bunched the fabric above her ass, his fingers curling over her hip with the silk in his paw. “Ya smell so good.” She shivered with anticipation, her legs spreading as he trailed a meaty finger over her entrance. 

Her juices made it easy for him to penetrate her warmth, he teased her with a few heavy strokes before bringing the digit up to her mouth. Her lips parted and she sucked on his finger with a loud moan. Aster’s cock fully emerged from its sheath, the capped head pressed firmly against her tender ass cheek. He nudged his hips into her, her ass pressing back instinctively. Aster removed his finger from her mouth, cupping her other breast and brushing over the hardened peak. She reached for his paw but was stopped as he placed her hand back down on the table. 

“Stay, love.” He brushed the hair from her nape, nipping at her scruff. Jack moaned his name, her hips rocking back. Aster bent her forward onto her elbows, entering her cunt with a firm thrust. His little sprite gasped as he set a rough pace, the table shaking with the movement. He curled his fingers around her scruff and into the roots of her hair, using his hold to keep her in place. 

Aster released the silk and slapped his paw against her ass. Her body tightened around him, toes curling as her moans become shrill and needy. “Please, Aster, ple—“, his paw came down again, making her jump and gasp as the burn seared her skin. He admired the red swell, rubbing her ass cheek to soothe the sting. 

His pace became brutal as they neared their peak, spanking her other cheek. Aster used his hold on her to drag her back, allowing him to reach the deepest depth of her body. With a growl and harsh buck of his hips, his come poured hot inside her cunt just as she screamed with her release. 

Aster rocked against her for a few more moments, letting his seed empty fully within her. She went limp under his paws, though her sex was milking him for all he’s worth. With a grunt, he pulled free, Jack’s spine arching and moaning at the loss of his length. The Pooka let the hem of her dress fall as he pulled her into his arms. Jack’s legs wobble as she held onto him, her body still shaking from their shared orgasm. 

The Pooka brushed snowy locks away from her face, giving her a soft kiss. She smiled contently at him, her fingers curling into downy fur. “Christmas is definitely my second favorite time of the year.” 

He grinned down at her as her arms hooked around his neck. “Oh, ya? What’s ya first?” 

”Mating season, of course.” A sensual growl rumbled his chest, holding her a little tighter. “Christmas is good practice.” She grinned up at him, knowing exactly what to say to get a reaction from him. 

“Let’s get in _lots’a _practice then.”__


End file.
